Shattered Dreams and Hopes
by mizu99
Summary: Naruto has retrieved Sasuke from the Valley of End only for his dreams to be shattered as Sasuke was elected Rokudaime by the council. How does this affect Naruto and how will Sasuke react to the different Naruto he never got to know of. Last chapter now!
1. Shattered Dreams and Hopes

Shattered Dreams and Hopes

**Shattered Dreams and Hopes**

_This is the revised version!_

_**Author: Mizu99 **_

_**Rating: P.G 13 or higher but Mature towards the end.**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing and male x male content so don't like don't read! Might contain MPreg later in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did but reality strikes so no I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Pairings: Sasunaru and some Itanaru but main paring Sasunaru!**_

_**Summary: Naruto has retrieved Sasuke from the Valley of End only for his dreams to be shattered as Sasuke was elected Rokudaime by the council. How does this affect Naruto and how will Sasuke react to the different Naruto he never got to know of.**_

_**Prologue:**_

A fight roared in the Valley of End as immense chakara filled the area. One boy with a ball of blue spiraling chakara and red chakara covering his body ran towards the other figure. The other boy with dark blue hair and dark eyes with darkened skin charged towards him as well holding up a purple lightening ball of chakara.

"Rasengan!" One yelled out throwing his blue chakara.

"Chidori!" The next screamed as the two clashed with a ball of chakara surrounded them.

Few moments later the younger of the two picked up the older one as his chest began to bleed. The hole has seemed to have closed up but there were more injuries to come. He walked slowly and painfully back to Konoha and show the villagers that he is more faithful. A trickle of blood ran down Sasuke's right arm as he had held Chidori there dropping it to the floor. The large red gates came into view as people began to see two figures entering the gates. Suddenly a pink haired Kunochi ran out from the crowd running towards the blonde's side.

"Naruto how is Sasuke?" She asked the blonde as he held up the unconscious boy upward.

A slap was heard in the misty air as the pinky screamed out.

"I asked for you to bring him back! Not to hurt him you fiend!" She yelled as Naruto had his face down.

A Chunnin came up behind the girl and yanked her hair hollering.

"Be thankful he saved Sasuke!" He let's go of the hair as the girl whimpered in pain.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled brightly. "At least I brought him back. Sakura's right that she didn't ask for me to injure him. I still forgive her." A shock erupted through Sakura's mind.

Iruka was shocked too. Naruto had so much of a forgiving character that I would hurt to see him smile with cuts littering his body. Sakura felt a sudden guilt as she tried to worry over Sasuke. Both shinobi's reported to the hospital by the help of ANBU members. They were immediately treated by Tsunade who rushed to help them. Weeks passed and Naruto finally waken up in a sterile room with no vase or some flowers. Machines kept on beeping and an IV was inside his left arm. He sat up with a groan and faced the window with a blank expression. Once done seeing the moonlight he whispered.

"I'm alone again." He whispered going to sleep.

-Weeks Later-

Naruto was then checked out by himself and no one came to visit those past few weeks. Doctor's and nurse's were the only people to have kept him company but they were busy with their job. Receiving no pat in the back and even a simple compliment on his work his eyes started to pale slightly. Arriving at his apartment he treaded up the stairs turning the knob since what's the point of locking it if people have the key to the door and have ransacked your house everyday. He checked for the missing items only to have some essentials taken away. Turning to the living room he examined a small black stone with a small note.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed picking up the rocks to see the window greeting him with a hole.

Throwing the note away in the small trash bin which had metal slicing marks on it. He didn't feel his stomach in any mood to eat the ramen at the Ichikaru area. Sweeping off the small pieces of glass and thrown it in the trash he faced the window leaving it alone.

Ding-Dong!

The door bell rang and Naruto felt the chakara signature grabbing some tape patching the hole in the window immediately. The door bell rang again and Naruto tried to smile and he wiped his face of sweat as summer was the season. He opened the door with a smile and looked up at a silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei? What is it that you need?" He asked as he wanted to be alone.

"We are going to visit Sasuke. Now come on." He motioned to Naruto as Naruto ran inside to grab some keys.

They entered the hospital looking for Sasuke's room to see Sakura exiting the area. Naruto casually walk over to her with one of his fake smiles. Sakura still had a guilty feeling lying in her stomach.

"Hello Naruto." She greeted.

"…." Naruto had his smile fade and walked past her.

"Naruto?" She turned to face him.

"Want to come with us to meet Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sakura nodded.

'I wonder what's up with Naruto' the silver ninja shook it off following his female student to his other student's room. He entered the room to see Sasuke and Naruto staring silently at each other. Sakura crept between them and said once again.

"Hi Naruto."

"H-hello." He took a breather. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine and Sasuke h-"

"I'm okay." Sasuke grumbled feeling frustrated at Naruto.

"I see." Naruto was about to leave when he heard of Kakashi's announcement.

"Sasuke was brought back by Naruto and will be checked out tomorrow and he will be on surveillance. Next week Iruka will be gone in a half-year mission in the wind country. Team 7 will meet 2 weeks from now." He walked away leaving the young teens try to communicate.

"Uh, Naruto and Sasuke-kun good thing we are all toge-"A door slam was heard.

"This is a very short reunion." Sakura said out loud.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted going back to sleep as the girl left the room.

-Naruto-

He walked down the hall and moved to the elevator and felt Kakashi face him. He ignored him and went inside as he stayed facing the ceiling. The door opened and he walked slowly to the streets of Konoha as glares were daggered towards him. Suddenly a kunai penetrated through his arm as a child cheered.

"Look mommy! I aimed right!" The child was carried.

"Good job baby and now aim at his neck and I'll be proud of you." Hearing those words Naruto ran in a dash as a drunken man attacked him. He gasped as a bottle stabbed his chest.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as someone heard of it.

"Good job Kyuubi. Now let me enjoy you some more." Naruto kicked him and ran quickly home.

Slam!

The door was locked and Naruto held his breath with tears in his eyes.

"Why!?" Naruto yelled collapsing on the floor.

-Next Day-

Sasuke was released from the hospital and became escorted by some ANBU members. He entered the house to only be locked in as he huffed.

"Damn dobe and all of Konoha." He immediately regretted the words.

He walked to his room and crashed himself to sleep leaving a team picture on the desk lying down with the sun above the horizon. He remembered Naruto's cry yesterday but left it alone as he knew Kakashi would take care of him. His heart started to hurt and he sat up.

"What the hell?" He clutched his chest.

-Sakura-

She walked along the streets of Konoha hearing a yell. She became stilled shaking it off as she entered her home. Her parents were at a mission for at least a few months. She asked Tsunade to have a home of her own and surely she will move there by next week. She had a nice pleasant sleep and woke up dressing up in her normal clothes. She exited the house and walked down Konoha looking at the peaceful flower shop of the Yamanaka's.

"Hi Sakura!" A blonde girl yelled.

"Oh, Ino! How's the shop going?" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Its fine and business is going smoothly as people have loved ones to give flowers too." Ino winked at her friend walking back to the flower shop.

"I got new flowers from the Earth Country. These are expensive but I heard that someone raised these precious flowers here in Konoha."

"Hmmm… That's good well I got to run home since I'm moving to a new apartment." Sakura beamed.

"That's great Sakura!" Ino applauded telling her that she needed to fix her shop.

"Bye!" Both yelled to each other.

Sakura ran back home and started packing right away. Her chest felt tight and she gasped staring at the picture when Naruto's face had a crack.

-Naruto-

"Nnnnn." Naruto moaned looking up at the door behind him.

Touching his chest he had seen that the injury was quickly healed. Sitting up he fell back down crawling to the bedroom. His arm still throbbed in pain and he sat up as blood dripped on the floor.

"Haha Hahaha!" He laughed between each breath and the week seems to have passed.

One week pass and Naruto greeted Iruka goodbye through a letter. Iruka just smiled and thought that Naruto was just extremely busy. Now the week has passed and team 7 once again meets for missions.

-Naruto-

He arrived at the bridge not caring what happened to him any more and looked up at the Uchiha who was annoyed by the girl of the group. Sakura would talk to Sasuke on what they were going to do that day. Sasuke faced Naruto that sat peacefully under the tree not giving away his usual antics of greetings to his teammates.

"Good morning Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed not getting an answer.

"Naruto?" She walked to Naruto only to hear even breaths from the silent member. Sakura shook him awake only to have her slapped away. Naruto stood and saw that the Uchiha was facing him with confusion.

"Hey dobe let's have a match."

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke began to grow angry.

"Shut up you piece of Uchiha shit." Naruto spat as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar making Naruto look down on him.

"Why you?!"

"What?" Naruto asked coolly.

Poof….

Kakashi entered the scene pushing Naruto and Sasuke away from each other. He sighed missing on what he was about to say and then smiled.

"Now, now team you shouldn't have a wrestling fight here." Kakashi reasoned while Naruto fixed his jacket.

"Okay team Hokage has an important announcement for team 7." He pulled out his orange book reading.

-Naruto P.O.V-

'I don't care! I don't care!' My mind yelled over and over again. My teammates seem to have been doing their usual routine up until now. They noticed the silence between us and but idiots started to talk to me. I was asked personally by Sasuke to have a spar but seeing as life is now partially useless I declined. He grew angry with me bringing up an evil intent but I ignored him like they all did with me. Kakashi came in and separated us as I fixed my jacket. He said something about Tsunade giving an announcement. I hoped it would be of some use. The only reason that I'm still alive is just I'm living through that pathetic dream. Become Hokage was all I needed to live for but once that is taken from me then I won't recognize myself anymore. We entered the Hokage's office to see blood shot eyes facing me.

"Baa-chan? What's the matter?" I asked pretending to be worried of her well being.

Then I heard her mumble some words that crashed all around me. Everything I did for Konoha was useless? I was shocked by her simple words as my world fell apart.

"Starting next week a new Hokage will take my place. The new Hokage will be Sasuke Uchiha."

-End of Prologue-

_**Hello this is my revised version of the whole entire story and everything will be exactly changed. Hope you have enjoyed this story and please tell me if my grammar and what I did wrong? Alright see you next time. Bye!**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Remembrance

**Chapter 1 Remembrance**

**A/N: Now towards the end of this chapter it will take a twist from the original! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its delightful characters even lovely Sasuke! Waaah!**

**--**

_**(Still Naruto P.O.V)**_

"Starting next week a new Hokage will take my place. The new Hokage will be Sasuke Uchiha."

What? I thought as I stared at the most surprising scenes of my life! Sasuke Hokage! Hahaha that is the most comical thing I have ever heard in my life! I mean the man who just left Konoha just weeks ago and was forced back became Hokage. Now I have known that the council of Konoha is so fucked up! I mean fucked up big time! I saw that my features have definitely changed with my face sad but still trying to show that happy glow. My mask must have slipped off right away and I grabbed the limp necklace on my neck throwing it to the floor. Tsunade became shocked by these actions calling me out as I jolted to my apartment.

"Stupid Konoha! Stupid Hokage! Fuck everything and everyone!" I screamed as I ran back home slamming the door.

Tears flowed down my eyes and I guess I lost my glow.

"**Kit let's kill this damn place!" Kyuubi muttered in my mind.**

"No, I can't destroy the place!" I yelled back at him curling up in my room if you even call that.

My room only had a closet and my bed had the furniture with holes in them. One jump could just break this bed and make it collapse. My windows have holes in them and my mirror was dusty and ready to fall in tiny pieces like myself.

"I can't take this anymore!" I hollered as my life just became ruined.

I grabbed a kunai on the floor looking at its glimmering shine. I thought about it knowing that the damn fox would heal it any way. Throwing it to the floor I sat in my bed curled up with blankets barley covering my body as I had tears let me sooth my sleep.

-Normal P.O.V-

(Next day)

Two shinobi's leaned on the bridge well actually one was leaning while the other cheered for the other. Sasuke lean on the bridge being congratulated once again by Sakura for the 5 time today and he was getting annoyed.

"I couldn't believe that you are going to become the most powerful shinobi in Konoha!" Sakura smiled.

"Che." Sasuke scowled but something he knew wasn't right.

"I wonder where the dobe is." Sasuke looked around turning to Sakura.

"Who cares? I mean you are better than him." Sakura scoffed when the presence of Kakashi became known.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked forgetting of their usual antics.

"I don't know where the pathetic loser is at." Sakura nodded off.

"I guess we have to go check on him don't we?" Kakashi smiled with his eye while Sasuke and Sakura shrugged.

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto stood in his room facing the mirror unknown of the presence outside. He just stared and lost his emotions on his face. Wearing a black t-shirt and pants he turned to the door.

"Naruto!" Someone called waiting for an answer.

"Open the door dobe!" Sasuke yelled knocking on the door.

Naruto ignored them and sat in his bed to once again fall asleep. The emotional stress took a large toll on him making him restless throughout the whole entire night. His eyes began to drop slightly before fully closing. Minutes pass and Naruto fell into a deep slumber as the door was opened.

"Naruto is a damn idiot for not hearing us!" Sakura complained putting her hands to her sides.

"Naruto are you in here?" Kakashi asked to open the room door slightly seeing the blonde fast asleep.

"I wonder when the loser changed his sense of fashion." Sakura saw the outfit.

"Naruto wake up." Kakashi called out to get no answer.

"Naruto we have missions to do and Sasuke-kun has more important stuff to do." Sakura shook the body to only have her hand slapped away.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto growled out.

"How dare you son of a bitch!?" Sakura screamed at him as Naruto glared at her.

"Get out of my house!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke away.

"Dammit dobe! We have missions to do you dumb ass!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"All of you stop." Kakashi tried to calm them down.

"I won't calm down till there out of my house and that includes you Hatake." Naruto seethes out.

He thrown Sasuke to the wall and he fell unconscious from the large blow. Sakura tried to slap Naruto for what he did to her Sasuke-kun only to have a sprained wrist and a blow to her neck.

"Naruto what the hell happened to you?!" Kakashi held Naruto down.

"It's because of this fucking place that I have such a fucked up life!" Naruto immediately fell unconscious from a pinch in the neck.

"Damn students." Kakashi sighed putting Naruto back on his bed pulling a blanket over him.

Bringing his students home the parents were worried and Kakashi made an excuse of being overly tired and that Sakura accidentally fell on her wrist after he caught her. After bringing them home he walked towards the Hokage's office hoping Tsunade might do something about the situation.

-Hokage's Office-

"Oh God please tell me what I have done!" Tsunade cried out facing the apartment of Naruto's.

Using the spear ball she was able to see what just occurred as she felt guilty. Recalling the day that they announced it to her, she cried harder.

-Flashback-

(Council Room)

"Tsunade we have something important to discuss." Koharu mentioned sitting on her seat.

"Yes." Tsunade felt that this meeting was not a good thing.

"Someone will replace you being Hokage as you are not suitable by the council anymore." Koharu told Tsunade.

"Hmph fine." 'I got my successor ready for anything right? Naruto.' She thought giving a smile.

"Oh due to your actions it seems that you have agreed that Sasuke Uchiha will become the next Hokage." Tsunade's smile dropped.

"What do you mean he will be Hokage?!" She screamed in shock.

"I mean just that."

"He was just a traitor just a few weeks ago." Tsunade reasoned.

"No he was not a traitor it's just the damn Kyuubi of the village pestered him too."

"Naruto had nothing to do with this! He left of his own will and he is a more menace himself as he has the snake's curse." She growled out.

"Hmph, the demon should have not become a shinobi and this wouldn't have happened." Koharu scoffed out turning her face.

"Naruto tried his hardest to become a shinobi! He is the most faithful person in this whole country."

"What do you mean by that? He is a demon and will always be." Koharu spat out.

"He saved us from the attack of the Sand Country and from the sand jynjuricki. He made me come here and be your Hokage so that you won't lose power!" Tsunade growled getting angry on how they did this to her own subordinate son.

"He will be just Konoha's tool and Sasuke will be Hokage. The council has voted and they can overthrow you." Koharu left slamming the door.

"Jiriya I know that you are there." Tsunade called out.

"How dare they do that to Naruto?" Jiriya entered the room to comfort his old teammate.

"I wonder how he will take this." Tsunade asked herself.

"Not good. Not good at all." Jiriya said.

-End of Flashback-

"Naruto forgive me." Tsunade said out loud.

**Knock-Knock**

"Come in." Tsunade wiped her face.

Kakashi entered with stress all over.

"It's Naruto right?" Tsunade told him as she sighed after Kakashi nodded.

"I-I'll take care of him." Tsunade held the supposed precious item of Naruto's.

Kakashi sighed and faded away as Tsunade held the small item walking to Naruto's apartment. His area quiet and no one else lived in the same apartment floor as him. She touched the knob to only have it unlocked. Looking around she saw it was dark and not even the moon has shown but no light entered the home. Turning to the room she saw Naruto with his back turned towards the door and a small ripped up blanket covered his body.

"Naruto?" She called shaking him.

He stirred slightly opening his pale blue eyes but suddenly a glimmer shown on his left eye. Tsunade became confused on its shine and only tried to look closer but was pushed away.

"Get out." Naruto growled looking at Tsunade.

"N-Naruto I'm sorry for agreeing to what the council has done but they rule over me… I tried the best I could to change their minds but…" Tsunade was lost at words and could no longer say anything.

"Just leave Tsunade-sama." Naruto turned to fix his blanket with only a few folds.

"Naruto I'll treat you to ramen." Tsunade offered bringing out her money to show proof.

"Leave." Naruto began to grow angry.

"But Naruto I want to tal-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared going close to Tsunade.

"I-I'm so sorry." Tsunade ran outside crying in tears leaving the small jewel on the bedside table.

Naruto picked up the item slowly caressing it as he threw it away to the wall. It banged against the wood making a small crack on it gleam. He covered his left eye and a poof changed revealing a young man with wild blond hair and muscular muscle. His clothes were too small for him and it shown his abs. His face full of grace and he would be named the God of beauty. A patch was on his left eye and the person took it off showing a red eye and a sharigan. This was the true Naruto Uzumaki the most powerful person in Konoha.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up in his un-henged form as the clothes from before barley fit his body. Rummaging through his closet he grabbed a mask and some fitting black attire covering his left eye looking like Kakashi only with blonde hair and tanned skin. Large muscles lay in his triceps and biceps making him the hottest man in Konoha. The only odd thing was that he was a teenager but he looked like a man already. Due to kyuubi's regenerating Naruto was able to have grown faster than humans.

"Time to meet Team 7." He announced to himself emotionlessly.

He walked out locking the door and has two katana's at his back diagonally. His hair swayed in the wind and he jumped from roof to roof finally reaching the bridge. Sasuke sat in his personalized branch looking up sensing a presence jumping down. He faced Naruto in confusion asking.

"Who are you?" Naruto gave no answer.

Sasuke had a scowl grabbing Naruto's arm facing the man seeing the blue eyes and backed away.

"Tell me who you are?! I am the next Hokage so tell me!" Naruto turned to face him.

"Uchiha Hokage or not. You are just a simple human that will someday die in the future and if you had the right to know who I am then I'll give you a clue. I'm known as Konoha's most surprising and loudest shinobi." Naruto told walking to the bridge leaning on the rail.

"Sasuke-kun!" A screaming kunochi yelled running to the raven.

"Ne, Sasuke –kun we are turning into Jounnin! Tsunade-sama will announce it today this afternoon and where is Naruto?" She questioned looking at Naruto with confusion in her eyes.

Seeing the blond wild hair and tanned skin her eyes widen in saucers. She couldn't believe that Naruto was the tall young man in front of her. Creeping towards Naruto who became delighted by the cool autumn air he turned to see a pink haired girl facing him in astonishment.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto is that you?"

"Yes I am Naruto." Naruto answered sarcastically.

"I can't belie-"

Poof!

"Hello team! How are you to-…? Who are you?" Kakashi took out his kunai.

"Hatake you do not recognize me? The son of your former teacher." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"N-Naruto." Kakashi dropped his kunai in shock.

"Wait how could you now…?"

"Looking like him reading historical books. Put the two together and what do you get I'm the son." Naruto laughed it off.

"Anyways time to go to Hokage's." Kakashi pointed to the large yellow tower.

Naruto faded away and everyone still stood in shock rushing to the tower to see Naruto sitting there eating an apple and yawning in boredom.

"What took you so long?" Naruto heard no answer entering the building walking up to the room.

Tsunade faced him in confusion and cleared her throat saying.

"Now since Sasuke will become Hokage and Team 7 will be disbanded in the moment." She gave a dramatic pause leaving the blonde impatient.

'I hope this will sort of make you happy.' She thought shuffling through paper works.

"All of Team 7 as of today is now Jounnin!" She declared happily.

Sakura jumped in joy and showed a happy smile. Her face then turned to the quiet blonde besides her waiting for an outburst of joy to at least make the situation more joyous than ever! Seeing that the blonde took a step forward he faced one of the old council members with a smirk. The elder blushed slightly as Naruto touched his chin in thought looking at the older woman. He faced Koharu with contempt and glared at her saying in a cool manner like voice.

"The council only gave me this rank so that I will be of use to Konoha being that I am a demon of Konoha. I am for sure that I will be chosen as a weapon any time soon am I correct, Koharu-sama?"

"You damn Kyuubi!" She snapped as Naruto stood there unfazed by her outburst.

"You called me Kyuubi didn't you? Why is that?" Naruto recognized that the said female forgot of the young shinobi in the group.

"The fourth Hokage sealed that demon inside of you inside of you 12 years ago." Naruto did an evil smile.

"That's nice to report that especially defying 3rd Hokage's rule of telling the younger generation of the Kyuubi." Naruto left the room.

Everyone stood in clear shock and stared at Tsunade who had tears fall down her chestnut eyes. Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock looking at Koharu and the door Naruto currently left from. Suddenly the door opened slowly and once again Naruto entered the room but in his usual fake attire. His mask must have been put back on again and people stared at him in shock.

"Hehe… Sorry I was late!" Naruto answered wearing his shabby orange jumpsuit clothes.

"Naruto? I thought that was Naruto who had just left." Sakura pointed to the door behind the blonde.

"Huh? What do you mean? I just came here and Sasuke is going to become Hokage right?" Naruto hid his hands behind hid head instead of strangling himself.

"Yeah and we are going to become Jounnin too!" Sakura answered with joy.

"Heh…" Naruto made a sad smile. "Yeah a jounnin… I rather die than to have a high position." Naruto mumbled leaving the room running in a quick speed landing in the training grounds that they had the test from 2 years ago.

"I was ten and finally people remembered me as Uzumaki Naruto but all of that was destroyed right Itachi?" Naruto turned to the black haired man behind him as he wrapped his arms around the still blonde.

"Shh Naruto leave them be." Itachi moved the blonde closer.

"Yeah I know." Naruto heard a squeak on the microphone and with his good eye seeing he saw Tsunade announce to the whole entire village of Sasuke's new status.

Itachi eyed the blonde feeling sadden for him as he delicately wrapped his arms tighter hearing the small sobs. He cooed him with soft sounds as Naruto whispered.

"Fuck the village." Itachi brought him home.

-Half a Year Later-

"Hokage-sama!" A standby person shouted with joy.

Everyone bowed at the last member of the Uchiha in respect. Young children ran up to him holding a small flower that they picked up in a near by garden just a few moments ago. For 6 months they have heard no word from his ex-blonde teammate ever since he was Hokage. Sakura and he became like brothers and sisters unable to communicate as Sakura was the best medicals in Konoha. Sasuke had a lot of duties and most were boring as he tried to keep himself awake from the bored work. Suddenly he bumped into someone with blonde hair and a patched eye. It was Naruto and he worn a black shirt with one sleeve draped over his left arm and his other arm was sleeveless. His clothes were smothered in crimson and people gave him nasty remarks talking about a demon boy giving no dire respect for the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the blonde turned to face him in silence.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and walked away going to the mission room where Sasuke was reaching to right now.

-Mission Room-

Naruto entered along with Sasuke turning to the mission table. Iruka had just entered yesterday and learned about what Konoha had done while he was gone from the rest of the rookie 9. Kiba and Hinata showed anger and resentment towards the whole team 7 excluding Naruto as he no longer communicated with the group any more. Kakashi was growled at by his old team in the ANBU squad. Ino and the rest of the girls in the rookie 9 never invited Sakura to any parties or gatherings along with Sasuke. This by far angered the whole council but the old gennins showed no care for them. Naruto saved his money no longer going to the Ichikaru as he moved to a sizable house outside of Konoha and only entered Konoha to buy some essentials or some missions. Sasuke took his seat beside the chunnin beside him who moved an inch away.

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting from an S-class mission." Naruto bowed handing a bloody scroll to a young woman who handed it to Sasuke.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke opened the scroll reading of the contents while Iruka handed the new mission to Naruto.

Naruto bowed and opened his scroll as Sasuke read the portfolio on the contents of the mission. Naruto, once again finished reading the scroll 5 minutes before Sasuke left the room only for the ANBU guards to block it.

"Naruto this mission is too deadly! This is outside of Konoha's borders!" Sasuke showed the paper to him.

"Of course it was Hokage-sama. All of my missions make me go outside and kill S-class missing ninja's as they could no longer bring a threat to our stable country." Naruto replied with formality.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked while Naruto rubbed his head in frustration as he wanted so bad to just rip of the raven's head and feed it to his foxes.

"Nothing happened to me Hokage-sama." Sasuke made an eerie growl that didn't even make Naruto flinch.

"Stop calling me that name!" He yelled as people stood by and watched as the door flung open revealing a pink hair kunochi.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke and NARUTO!" She hollered in shock fixing her dusty clothes.

"Haruno-sama." Naruto bowed as well making Sakura look up in shock.

He no longer called her Sakura-chan or asked her out for a date. There was no happiness in his eyes showing of disappointment and depression. Loneliness actually took a large part in Naruto's eyes but was held protective by an emotionless exterior.

"Naruto why aren't you calling Sakura-chan any more?" Sakura asked in worry as she was able to see Naruto after 6 entire months.

"That shows disrespect towards my inner shinobi and may I have my leave?" Naruto asked bowing slightly even though he was about to puke any minute.

"No you may not Naruto. We must discuss our times that we have missed during the 6 months." Sasuke told.

"I need to do my mission right away sir." Naruto was about to walk away.

Sakura glanced over the table as Iruka stuffed the mission contents that Naruto was supposed to take. Sakura read the papers and her eyes widen quickly facing Naruto with the folder still intact with her hand.

"Do you know of what kind of mission this is!? You are killing a mother who has two young children that is younger than us by 3 years!" That's right Naruto was only 13 years old and the other two were 14.

"I know of the contents but she also defied the law set out in her country as she robbed all the money just to make her children to get fat while people in her country starve. She blames it on the ruler causing serious demise to the whole country in which that country is in our borders. If one country falls down in economic purpose then our economy might fall as well. To kill her will settle the equal amount of money given to each villager and will sustain our economic system regardless if she has a family. She has the money to satisfy their family." Naruto explained as Sasuke and Sakura had their mouths open in shock.

"H-how did you know of these laws?" Sakura asked.

"I have access to a large library in the academy thanks to our former chunnin shinobi. I too had also other access to all books in all the countries of the fire border and how it affects us. I have a vast knowledge of the whole political, social, and of each city has each provided to our valuable large country. Now I shall take my leave as you are not unable to conduct any words to express your thoughts nor you don't know how to react to me." Naruto picked up his coat pulling it over his body leaving the yellow building which is now being colored replaced by dark blue.

"Che… Damn teme." Naruto seethes pulling a hood over his head to protect himself from the sudden storm.

-Inside Hokage's Office-

"What happened to him?!" Sasuke ordered as the council men just sighed.

"He has changed drastically and always accepts assassination missions and always declines others. I'm sorry sir." The council members ascended out the door in orderly manner.

"Kakashi…" The silver haired ninja and Sakura entered from their spots in the room.

"Look after him." They nodded exiting the scene as they looked for Naruto.

-Naruto-

He walked to his home as his fox allies surrounded him. Naruto patted their heads softly entering his home with his mud shoes. It squished loudly as another red fox gave him a bag full of supplies. His house was surrounded by foxes as Naruto entered the room seeing someone. His hair was red and he was only 3 inches taller than Naruto with a large coat. It was Kyuubi and he had his own body to live in like a normal human. He gave in to Naruto and showed himself as a loving brother but never left the home as it was not safe for him to walk around yet. He scanned Naruto seeing a duffle bag full of food and other essentials.

"Going to another annoying mission?" He muttered putting down the book that he already read 30 times.

"Yes." Naruto muttered.

"Where too?" He asked hugging Naruto in a brother-like manner.

"In the rice country… I must get going Aniki." Naruto mentioned as he ran outside.

"Take care and see you in the morning!" Kyuubi shouted as Naruto ran in the forest in quick speed.

"Naruto!" A female screamed as a Jounnin followed beside her.

"Hatake and Haruno?" Naruto only gained his speed jumping through the trees.

Wait up!" Sakura yelled trying to catch her breathe when they stopped in front of a large mansion.

"Naru-"Her mouth was covered and Naruto jumped in front of the guards.

"Hello there!" Naruto greeted evilly summoning a silver fox.

"You know what to do." Naruto jumped inside the building causing a large massacre.

Blood littered the floor and body parts flew from their respective bodies. Naruto licked his kunai enjoying the taste of blood. Naruto entered a room with antiques and photos of family and her children. A child snuggled in their carriage with a small blanket. Naruto's shadow was hidden as a young woman who Naruto was supposed to assassinate came to the small bed shushing the baby.

"Shh baby mama's here." She cooed as Naruto felt something ran down his cheek.

"Waaah!" The small child yelled again.

"Shush little baby. Don't you cry; mama's here right by your side." The woman sang as the child went back to sleep.

The door busted open shocking the mother and a shinobi ran inside yelling.

"An intruder was here! He is coming to kill you!" He cried out with tears in his eyes.

"I guess they found what I have done my son." She told as the boy walked up to his mother.

"No mother you can't leave! I know what you did was wrong but I'm still too young to lose you mother!" He shouted as Naruto tried to hold his breathe.

"I know but he's already here in my room. Take your sister and I will always love you." She kissed her son's forehead as the young boy held the baby crying.

"Love you too mom." He ran away as the woman closed the door.

She faced Naruto and walked towards him. She faced him sadly and sat in a chair.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" She asked as Naruto stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"You grew up alone and lost all your joy in this world. Hope someone I don't know who will help you find the joy in this world." Naruto had a small gleam of understanding in his eyes.

"As a mother intuition I wish that you have a life full of love from a family." She told as Naruto pulled up his kunai striking the back of her head.

"Goodbye my son and daughter." She cried with small tears in her eyes.

"Hope you forgive mama and live happily." She told as she fell limp.

Naruto caught her and puts her back on the bed covering her neck as smalls droplets of blood finally stopped. Naruto covered her with a blanket making it look she died in her sleep.

"Naruto-sama we must leave." Naruto turned to his fox wiping his tears as the fox held a small scroll.

"I guess everything is written there." The fox nodded as they both left the building.

"MOTHER!" The young boy yelled as Naruto walked away in the rainy mist back to Konoha.

Sakura and Kakashi stared in shock immediately following the silent blond hoping to bring back an old conversation like they did 3 years ago. Naruto jumped up the trees with his arms shaking and his face pale at the sight he just saw. Sakura examined the area almost puking at the sight as she faced Naruto.

"Naruto?" She called as the kitsune faced her.

"How are you?" Her voice was shaky.

"…." Naruto turned to face Konoha which was in view.

"I wonder how I feel Haruno after you're so called brother became Hokage." He noted that they forgotten his one and only dream.

"What does this have to do with Sasuke being Hokage?"

"Use that intelligent mind of yours and look deeper in the word Hokage." Naruto stomped on a mud puddle.

"Hokage?" Sakura puts her hand to her chin suddenly having a flashback.

-Flashback-

"You blonde there." Kakashi faced Naruto who jumped in happiness of finally introducing himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and Iruka sensei! I dislike it takes three minutes to make ramen, liars, and people who look down on others. My hobbies are pranks! My dream is to surpass all the other Hokage's before me and become the next Hokage too!" He did a peace sign with a smile.

-End of Flashback-

She stood in shock and her mind finally answered her saying out loud roaring.

'_Now you remember…'_

-End of Chapter 1-

_**Hi once again and I hope you are all enjoying my new version of Naruto. Now if you have any questions please ask them in the review box and I will be glad to answer them in the next chapter! Now to get things straight well Naruto and Kyuubi has a quick merge in 6 months… So now see you next time!**_

_**R&R! **_


	3. Hope

Chapter 2 Hope

_**Disclaimer: Oh please kami-sama please let me own –Thunder crashes- Damn you!**_

-Konoha-

Sasuke looked out his window to see Sakura arriving at gates along with Naruto. Running downstairs he ran to the gates to see Naruto have left them already. Kakashi stood by Sakura lost in his memories.

"What happened?" He questioned trying to get Sakura out of her stupor.

"Oh Sasuke how are you?" Sakura tried to smile.

"Well?" Sasuke led them to his office and sat himself down in his seat.

Minutes passed and Sakura explained all the details of the mission leaving the room silent. Sakura sat in the couch trying not to cry recalling the memories.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke told out rubbing his forehead.

-Naruto-

"Naruto, are you doing alright?" Kyuubi rushed out of the room seeing the blonde collapse on the floor.

The foxes bring in some dried clothes as Kyuubi carefully changed Naruto setting him on his bed.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Kyuubi placed a wet towel on the forehead.

Naruto opened his eye still having a patch at one of his eye and his clothes were replaced with white pajamas.

"Tired." His mouth muttered with weakness in his voice.

"Rest now and I'll have a way to bring the scroll of your mission." Kyuubi wrapped Naruto under the white linens as the foxes tended to the house cooking some soup.

Naruto relaxed slightly breathing his way to sleep and Kyuubi would just read and revise the whole mission scroll once again.

-Next Day-

"Naruto, wake up." Kyuubi muttered shaking the blond who grunted.

"Give me 10 minutes!" Naruto pulled the blanket over his body as kyuubi sighed yawning from all the paper work from last night.

Kyuubi pulled the blanket of the body and sighed since Naruto, the real Naruto isn't as active as the mask. Naruto tried to reach the blanket seeing that Kyuubi had it in his hands holding it up. Grumbling he stood up dressing up after a small piece of toast as ramen was the only food provided to him when he was younger. Naruto took one last gulp of water going outside to train with Kyuubi right behind him.

"I'm going to train for a while and I'll go straight to Uchiha's office." He informed stretching his arms behind his head.

"Alright then I'll go back home since you left the house dirty when you came back."

"Sometimes you just annoy me so bad." Naruto remarked running off.

"Stupid brats and their mischievous ways." Kyuubi looked around the area to see no one as he once again just stays home.

-Hokage's Office-

(Hours Later)

"Okay back to the subject at hand." Sasuke looked through his pile of papers. "What made him change so rapidly?" Sakura just stared at him.

"W-we did this to him." Sakura faced him eye to eye.

"How? What do you mea-"

"Haha! The Hokage of Konoha does not even know what he has done for the past 6 months" Tsunade giggled as Sakura glared at her.

"You should give more respect!" She snapped.

"I never gave respect to my grandfather nor did the gaki. So why should I?" Tsunade huffed as Sakura lost her words.

"Anyways the medical ninja of Konoha knows the reason faster than her own surrogate brother." Tsunade saw a small shadow in the window.

'Naruto.' She thought biting her lip and faced Sasuke with utter disgust. Naruto had been done with his training and was looking forward to giving his mission report away before roaming the streets once again. Due to the large circumstances of the situation his former teammates were discussing he waited outside slightly annoyed. 'They have finally realized after all this time.' He thought giving a small silent laugh covering his face. 'They were all idiots!' He repeated looking inside the room seeing that Tsunade had known of his presence.

"Just give respect to Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back to her old sensei.

"Hmmm…. No." Tsunade tapped her chin and looked at the scowling Uchiha.

"No matter if the council makes me eat the crappiest and most illiterate stuff on earth… I will never respect you and that goes for you Haruno." Tsunade turned her head as Sakura just shook hers.

"Naruto come in here." Tsunade called out as Naruto plopped himself through the window.

"What?" He said with a bored expression.

"Talk with your teammates." Tsunade pointed to the silent stand by.

"What's there to talk about especially with you?" Naruto placed his scroll on top of Sasuke's desk.

"They were you're teammates." Tsunade held the door.

"Yeah what does include with you and Orichimaru along with Jiriya-sama say to you." Naruto blurted out.

Tsunade took a breather looking at Naruto with guilt in her face. She stepped outside not yet leaving the halls slumping to the floor.

"Naruto." She sobbed.

Naruto looked at the large red doors with a blank face since his dream was lost among with his heart. Sakura stared at her old team mate trying to think up of a discussion. Sasuke tried to put things together as he had his eyes on the blonde the whole time.

"I brought my report and I shall take my leave." Naruto pulled his black hood over his head about to disappear in wind.

"Naruto may you want to hang out with me and Sakura for lunch today?" Sasuke asked looking at his pink hair team mate as they wished Naruto would accept.

"I have many things on my plate… Hokage-sama." He answered with formality.

"I insist as there is no mission left on today's schedule." Sasuke showed a sheet of paper saying assassination missions.

"I have no such time for social standings." Naruto knew that Kyuubi was waiting for him at home.

"Please Naruto!" Sakura pleaded. "We haven't seen each other for months and this is the only time we have to ourselves! Let's spend this time all together as a team."

"Haruno you seem to have known a part of why I am acting of this character; however Uchiha here does not have a single clue of this case."

"No you tell him Naruto since it's your problem not mine." Sakura replied.

"I have things to do in my hands so you may tell him."

"Just give me one clue." Sasuke stood up.

"What have I always ranted about in why I want to become so powerful?"

"So that you can be accepted by people and-…" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Now that you know the reason I shall take my leave." Naruto opened the door seeing Tsunade sobbing down below.

"Wait Naruto… I wish to apologize." Sakura called out as Sasuke stared at her.

"Naruto I'm sorry that we don't recall your dream and only celebrated Sasuke's accomplishments but you have done enough for the village." Sakura was to continue but Naruto turned to face her with cold eyes.

"What do you know about me and what I have done for Konoha?" Naruto saw Sakura shiver at his glare.

"I took many things from the country and discovered that no matter what you do there is no one that will help you someday. I took hatred for something that I myself has not done but took all the blame… So what you know about anything about me?" Naruto growled slamming the door walking past Tsunade.

"There is no one left for me in this world." Naruto whispered silently traveling back to his own home.

-Naruto's Home-

"Naruto?" Kyuubi got up walking to the door seeing the blonde with anger on his face.

Even through their merging there were some set backs. Kyuubi was still able to stay in Naruto's mind capable of seeing and hearing everything that evolves around the blonde. Naruto had thrown away his coat taking a bath upstairs while Kyuubi shook his head making some food.

"Naruto!" He called out 5 minutes later to see Naruto wiping his hair.

"…"

"Naruto are you going to attend the lunch meeting?"

"I have no time to meet them." Naruto slammed the door of his room looking at the small red notebook he had when he was younger lay limp on the table.

"Time to write." Kyuubi and Naruto whispered at the same moment.

-Naruto P.O.V-

I held a red journal on my desk ready to write some words down for good measure. I haven't written in this book for the past 6 months and I would always write this book before concerning of my accomplishments that the council takes no pride for. Rubbing the velvet material I grabbed a pen from under the drawers reading the whole book. I recalled the day's events inside my head causing another massive headache to form. One part of my mind tells me to attend the social call while the other clearly despises me to go there. Either way they have seen my true self one way or the other right? Kyuubi would tell me to never back down and always fight with my true strength but the old mask was to help me hold it down as I didn't want to be murdered.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi called from downstairs as I jotted down some normal words.

It read: Journal,

I have met a few of my colleagues and I haven't written any of the happenings here in Konoha.

"Too bland." I muttered loudly.

Twisting my pen around I looked at the clock to see it was early for any lunch meeting. Not that I will attend one. My pen and my journal were all provided by my former academy teacher named Umino Iruka. He was a gentle soul but I know deep down he despises me like the rest after all I'm the demon. I always used to wallow in my own self-pity but it got me no where. My room covered in white walls illuminated the lights from the sun's rays making a heavenly glow rain down. My bed softly cushioned with large pillows and small blankets. All this I have saved my money for instead of buying stupid Ichikaru ramen no offense to the old man and his daughter.

"Kyuubi is calling you." My fox servant called me as I stood up looking outside.

"Kyuubi?" The red head stared at me pointing to the scrolls and dirty clothes lying around.

"What are you a house mother?" I questioned pathetically.

"Just clean it wills you." He retorted to me as I have known of how foxes treat their territory.

Territory for foxes rules rang in my head as one that foxes always want there area to be clean as possible. No food littering the floor or even dirty clothes. They all want to see themselves and where they are stepping on rather than the objects they were about to put their feet upon. Another is they should have a mate during the summer or even spring time and good thing it was the snow season coming up soon. They could be either dominating type or the uke if you say for the bottom. The dominating type should be able to win the battle of love if you know what I mean before the other doing a hickey in the end on the uke's neck. Kyuubi explained all these rules to me since I ever been able to talk to him which was over 8 years ago.

"Are you going to attend the lunch?" Kyuubi asked me picking up some of my remainder of dirty laundry.

"No." I answered bluntly and he so expected the answer.

"You get to show your true self." He chucked a scroll in my face.

"I already am showing a part of my true self." I gathered the scrolls putting them in my scroll room.

"They might want to see the true you." He poked my body as my henge disassembled.

"Hmph." Great I'm acting like Sasuke.

Only difference between the henge I'm wearing is that my eyes were both white and my frame was more feminine than the manly henge I wear around. Both my eyes were capable of losing sight ever since my age of becoming a ninja. Kyuubi on the other hand left me able to use his sight just like any normal person. However, without his sight I need really good eyeglasses which we are now far away from my topic.

"Now are you?"

"No." Why would I go there in the first place?'

"Just saying… You'll never know when you will snap."

**Break….**

A glass fell after his speech.

-End of Chapter 2-

_**Hello people once again and hope you have found the revised version interesting? It took me a while to come up with a new story in detail background. There will be some parts on how you see another person's point of view rather than seeing the third person narrating the whole story. Most point of views will be based on Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke. There will be some Team 7 people's point of views but those three are the main people. Okay please enjoy and see you next time!**_

_**R&R!**_


	4. Journals

Chapter 3 Journals

_**Disclaimer: Please I beg of you! –Gets run over- Argh!**_

-Later-

(Still Naruto P.O.V)

I looked at my clock to see that it was lunch time and soon Kyuubi will pester me to attend the picnic. I see no reason to attend such a social gathering especially with the distrusting people. I put away my note book or as Kyuubi call it my feelings book inside my pocket. I redid my henge leaving me back to the beauty God I am now well known in Konoha. My hair ran down past my shoulders and I earned to spike it up slightly as I didn't want to become all saiyan modes like this one anime called Dragon Ball Z. Kyuubi watches it and sort of gets a kick into its fighting scenes. Now he has an interest in yaoi so I started gagging on him. In reality I'm perfectly gay but nevertheless seeing men with large muscles and… Oh God the mental images!

"I'm going!" I huffed as Kyuubi was once again mesmerized watching a Dragon Ball Z episode.

I nodded my head leaving to where my group once hanged out which is at Konoha's park. Overlooking the grounds I saw Sakura and Sasuke ranting on something. Sakura had a shocked expression after a few seconds as she shouted.

"**You're in love with Naruto!"** That left me undefended for a few minutes.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

I saw Sakura after my duties as both of us planned to apologize to Naruto. The only thing left in mind was why he was hated by villagers and for what reason? He was always the same dobe that I used to know and goes around being giddy and happy but I knew somehow something was different. Of course both of us experienced pain at such a young age not even some of the rookie's know of how we feel. Sakura waved me over to the large park of Konoha were people just stared and greeted me as being their Hokage. I took a seat on a comfortable dark blue blanket as Sakura held a basket of food.

"Here is the food." She chirped happily.

"Hn." I said going back to my old stoic mode.

"Anyways what do you want to talk about?" She asked me as she knew I never start the conversation.

"I don't know."

"Who do you like?" She made me choke on my tea.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"You know I like Gaara!" She exclaimed happily.

"Aren't you supposed to keep your love interests to yourself?"

"Yes but I have nothing else to talk to you about." I sighed knowing anything will be futile.

"Who do you like?" I turned away with some red in my cheeks.

She poked my stomach playfully leaving both of us immature but I sighed facing her. She smiled at me and I looked at the sky. Yes the famous Uchiha Sasuke is in love with the overall mysterious Uzumaki Naruto. His face and his looks dazzle me and oh God! Great I'm a fan girl! No fan boy…. Yes a total fan boy.

"I-I…" I started off as Sakura pulled my robes.

"Come on." She whined as she already told who she loved.

"I have no love interest." I spat back and she pouted.

"Hmph where is Naruto?" She stood up looking around seeing only just normal people.

"He never agreed that he will come."

"Yeah but I have a feeling that he is coming by." She tapped her chin.

"Hn, we'll see." I sipped a small cup of tea.

"You are a tea addict aren't you?" She asked as I sipped my tea once again.

"No I'm not." I took another sip once again as Sakura had a vein pop out in her forehead.

I placed the tea back on the blanket laying myself on the grass with my jacket flying sprawling out revealing my black pants and long sleeve shirt. Sakura just sighed and lay herself down with a content smile reaching her face.

"It's been a while since we have hanged out like this." She whispered to me as I turned to face her.

"Yeah that was 2 years ago wasn't it?" I recalled on how our team was made.

"Time passed by so quickly." She sat up brushing her hair looking out at the park seeing children running around.

Small children around a few years younger than us ran around playing with Frisbee's and tennis balls. (Yes they do have sports and electronics in the story) Sakura reached a small bag of chips and popped it in her mouth handing me the bag.

"No thanks." I sat up looking around as she faced me again.

"Don't act all mighty but literally tell me who you really like?" Her voice was full of seriousness.

"No stopping you." She gave a nod as her answer as I took a breath.

"I like Naruto." I told bluntly but to her it was a huge surprise.

"**You're in love with Naruto!" **She screamed as people turned to face me with astonishment.

"Yes." That is how I left it.

-Sakura P.O.V-

"Yes." He replied sharply at my outburst.

People who stood in the market had dropped their belongings staring at Sasuke with disgust of some sort. I too was surprised that Sasuke fell in love with the lowest person in our class. He was the top and most popular boy in the whole entire academy and Naruto was the lowest of the low only having friends with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sasuke seem to look indifferent with the situation as I just glanced at him sharply to see if he would give more reason to why he like Naruto rather than the blunt reply. Exponentially there was a large amount of information that I wished to have known. He stood up and looked towards the right to see a blonde among the busied crowd. His height had somewhat had grown that he was no longer called the midget of the group as I was now given the title. Naruto and Sasuke had grown both to the height of 5'9 as I stood with the height of 5'5.

"Naruto is over there isn't he?" I muttered not too kindly.

"Yeah..." He replied as he fixed up the area to probably give off some room.

Naruto slowly walked towards us in utter silence only giving away some notes saying he had eaten already. His eyes were colder than before over 6 months ago. His facial features gave some identification that he somewhat definitely mean he was the true son of the Yondaime. I overheard the outburst between him and our former teacher as I over read the books and pictures. The only thing left on mind of questions of who was Naruto's mother and why was he hated? Also does he have the same feelings as Sasuke did for him? I noted to ask of these questions in a more appropriate and suitable time. Naruto turned to face me with a glare leaving me with shivers down my spine. I looked back with silence running around the air.

"What you want to talk about?" I looked at both boys as I still called them.

"Hmph." Naruto touched the grass softly.

"Naruto I ask for your forgiveness." Sasuke told as Naruto faced him.

"Is this all the gathering was about?" He questioned.

"No but we wished to have some time with you if you don't mind." I answered back as he tried to sit in a different position.

"Uchiha so how is the job of being the leader like?" He spat with venom dripping off his voice.

"Not very entertaining. Paper works and handing out missions is not all that quite enjoyable. Staying up for endless hours stamping out papers that a merely useful for me." He answered as Naruto muttered.

"You'll never know that good thing of becoming Hokage as everyone has their attention on you." Sasuke sat there stunned and offended by the words.

"What?" He questioned with astonishment.

"Never mind and you have said you're sorry so I may take my leave." Naruto stood up moving the red blanket I brought.

"Stay." Sasuke muttered as three of us stared at him.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Stay." Sasuke muttered as the other two stared at him.

"Why should I?" Naruto venom out.

Sakura sat there in silence not knowing of how to answer. Naruto stands there waiting for an answer. Sasuke took in a large full of air and looked up at Naruto as he was sitting and the said blonde was above him.

"Cause I said so." Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him down making a small book fall to the floor.

"What's this?" Sakura picked up the small notebook brushing over the velvet cover.

"Give it!" Naruto growled out as Sasuke pushed him away and Sakura opened the book.

**Journal,**

**Today Sasuke-teme was elected Hokage. I can't believe it! My dreams are now shattered like my hopes. I guess the council does not want a demon boy to lead their country. The hard work with sweat, tears, and of course my blood never seem to get their attention. 15 years of prejudice never made them think twice. I hate it! I hate them! I hate everyone! Now another part of me is shattered.**

**Naruto**

"What the hell? Demon?" Sasuke questioned reading another passage.

**Journal,**

**Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm around 8 years old. Iruka-sensei our academy teacher has given this book to me to write out the most important events of my life. Originally I'm from Konoha and I'm an orphan. I was hated by most villagers because of the demon residing within me. Yes I have known already that there was a demon inside my stomach. I always get these random beatings and insults not that I mind. Now I need to get some rest for the next day fro my lessons. I have to put up my henge once again but it's for my safety and good night!**

**Naruto**

"Demon and you were a henge?" Sakura read aloud.

"None of your concer-"He was stopped when a silver ninja appeared.

-Kakashi P.O.V-

I watched my students having a small conversation while cloaking my chakara. Naruto was ready to have left the area as Sasuke grabbed his arm pulling him down roughly. Naruto started to grumble and my pink haired had picked up a small notebook of some sort. Judging from Naruto's actions I end up seeing that it was Naruto's journal as Sasuke read one passage that was a half a year ago probably. Naruto sat there silently with an anger written all over his face. I waited for the right time as I contemplated why he carried that book around with him. Once the second passage was read I waited for Naruto to say something as my ears listened intently. Jumping down in front of Naruto who in turn glared at him.

"You should tell them Naruto." I told continuing. "They are your teammates."

"Che…" Naruto looked at me with a scoff in his face.

I sat right besides Sakura and Naruto grabbed the book back glaring.

"So now everyone here has their eyes set on me now?" He chuckled.

"Now a nice pleasant conversation but it's too late now."

"It's never too late." I responded.

"What do you know Hatake?" I winced at the formal name.

"You don't know anything." He muttered about to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei? What is going on?" Sakura questioned me.

"Naruto is the container of the nine tailed demon. Yondaime sealed the demon inside Naruto when he was born… Ever since that time he has been in prejudice even now he still is." I explained as Naruto stopped his movements facing us.

"Not only I was in prejudice but I was beaten or almost killed by the villagers." Naruto explained when a stand by villager heard the comment.

"You are lying you demon!" He shouted with malice.

"What's there to lie?" Naruto faced the villager with a blank face.

"Rokudaime-sama we never even pulled a single hair out of this boy." He told in a sincere way.

Sasuke looked at both of them doing an 'Hn' in between.

"Leave the area." He ordered with a high voice that the villager scurried away.

I notice the look he gave Naruto and to me it translated. 'You're friends won't help you anymore.' Naruto chuckled closing his eyes.

"If you can kill me go ahead." Naruto whispered.

No one in the entire group dared to answer as Naruto just smirked in silence.

"Hmmm…. I guess you want proof don't you?" He asked us as we all gave a nod.

"Henge." He muttered.

-Normal P.O.V-

A small amount of smoke surrounded Naruto showing his body and white eyes. A small patch was on his left for his sharigan. His body gave a feminine curve and his face was a light tan with the whisker marks barley shown. His arms small and full of muscle from hard work but what astonished him even more was that he had an ANBU tattoo.

"What the hell is with the eye patch?" Sasuke asked.

"This." Naruto took it off showing sharigan.

"How the hell do you even have one!?"

"Long story short someone gave it to me as my eye was clearly blind." Naruto answered.

Everyone stood in shock taking in all the information as Naruto sighed.

"I shall take my leave.' With that he poofed out of the area.

-End of Chapter 3-

_**Hiya people and hope you are doing fine? Anyways I will take my time to revise the whole story. Naruto does get the sharigan from someone but whom? I only know so you must be patient to know what the next chapter is going to be about. Review or no upload! Bye!**_

_**R&R!**_


	5. Loneliness and Masks

Chapter 4 Loneliness and Masks

**Disclaimer: If I have owned this there would be a tear dropper in every volume.**

**Questions and Responses:**

**Sabaku no Sable: Well I have known through out the story line Naruto is powerful and rarely use his glasses but he does have one somewhere… (Smirks)**

**Fumetsukaji: I wish also that he would have good eye sight but in this story relates to me sometimes as my eye sight is cut in half…. You will see probably a bit in this chapter and the next of how he reacts to Naruto's new look. Anyways thanks for the review…**

**Jin-chan13: Ummm yes it took me a while to change and revise the whole story especially the grammar mistakes and too much OC. in the characters. But yes this will be yaoi like the original and main pairing is Sasunaru as I am a dedicated fan.**

**Firiegurl: Thank you for liking my story and my uploading will take some progress but every week I will upload as fast as I can.**

**Other Reviewers: I personally love the reviews and hopefully as the story goes by that it will be essentially enjoyable. Reviews give me the boast to write a lot for the chapters so it will be anticipated as I go on. So here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

-Naruto-

He walked along the streets of Konoha with a hood covering his face and villagers started running home to keep from the heavy down pour. His clothes were thoroughly soaked to the brim and he had no sign of shivering. Just a few hours ago he was in the park with normal sunny weather in the air. It had in a few minutes had a drizzle before it became a large rain storm. Lightening clashed and civilians screamed in horror running back quickly home from their jobs. Puddles formed in the ground as his foot made a squishing sound. A large wind picked up blowing his hood off revealing his droopy hair was dripping wet. He knew that Kyuubi would scold him if he entered the house with water falling to the floor. Suddenly he stopped looking up to see the three posts where he was tied up 3 years ago as Sakura and Sasuke taunt him by eating lunch and holding up the bells.

"Bastards." He muttered sneezing.

"Stupid cold." He retorted looking up when a small tear cascaded down his face.

He couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore as he tried to use missions as an excuse to be away from the people that he once cared about. Iruka tried to visit him a few times before he moved away from his ransacked apartment. To keep going on with the merging he brought back a nearly dead body with all limbs needed as Kyuubi took over the body with his natural hair color that was red. Other rookie nine would come by and visit asking if he can attend a full on greeting with chats and conversations for hours without no end. His mask did that part for him, to make meaningless conversations and even Kyuubi himself had seen how the mask played his part. Little by little the mask had small cracks forming on the surface slowly to crumble as Naruto recalled when the mask fell off. It was when he entered home after hysterically laughing off. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 6 in the night and gray clouds surrounded the sky. Suddenly Naruto sensed another presence about to grab his kunai.

"Naruto." The voice was calm and soothing.

"Umino-sama." Naruto turned his face to look at his former academy teacher.

"How are you?" He asked holding an umbrella over his head.

Good thing the tears were shadowed by the rain as his teacher felt concerned of his well being.

"A very surprising down pour isn't it?" Naruto knew he would try to make a conversation with him but it was useless as the Naruto everyone else knew was nothing but a mask.

A mask that in due time had cracked and been broken for over a whole entire year from the insults and abuse during his life. Naruto pushed away a strand of bangs to the back of his head facing Iruka.

"Yes an inevitable change in weather." He spoke calm and yet emotionless.

"Heard of your eye sight." He told brushing off some of the rain on his clothes.

"How bad is it?" In return Naruto gave no answer.

"Again how are you?"

"Normal. Doing shinobi and classified business." Naruto explained leaving classified in his sentence showing no more questions to be asked.

"I see." He paused. "Where do you live now?"

"Classified." Naruto turned his head away.

"Oh I see." He pulled up the umbrella higher.

"It's raining hard so come on you can stay for the night." He mentioned using his hands towards him.

Naruto faced him turning away as he shuffled his feet.

"I'm fine." He immediately walked home.

Iruka sighed knowing that whatever he did Naruto is no longer the same loudmouth as he used to be. Raining drops dropped harder on the ground making larger puddles that went into the draining. Naruto took one hour to get to his home rather than poof his way over to his home. Kyuubi ran around the area making sure no leaks crept through the ceiling and fixed up some hot soup so when Naruto comes home he'll be fine. The door creaked open and in came a drenching Naruto with his bangs covering his face.

"Naruto, are you home?" Kyuubi called out from upstairs running back down.

Naruto immediately collapsed on the hallway as the cold wind blew inside. Kyuubi picked up the weakened blonde changing his clothes. His eye patch was dripping wet and it irritated his eyes as Kyuubi healed it with his chakara. The eye turned to the natural sky blue with a white glaze. 'Hopefully Itachi knows what he is doing.' Kyuubi thought pulling the blanket over Naruto. His body shivered in the cold and a small wet blue towel covered his forehead.

"You are dumb sometimes, kit." He chuckled in amusement.

Turning off the lights he left Naruto to have a good's night sleep before he too rested for the night.

-Next Day-

Naruto still slept as he had a cold running in his body as his one eye cracked open. Touching his face he felt that his eye patch was missing as he stood up quickly despite the screaming pain for sleep.

"Itachi..." He touched the mirror hoping nothing was going to happen.

"Naruto…? Are you now awake?" Kyuubi entered the room seeing Naruto in a daze about his left eye.

"Do you think Itachi is alright?" He asked with a slight concerned kind of voice.

"Who knows kit?" Kyuubi told him breakfast was ready and that he had no mission.

"Any supplies needed for the month." Naruto told as more of a statement than a question.

"None that I know of yet and hold on let me double check." With that he walked downstairs rummaging through the cupboards.

"I don't know what you want for food this month but you need to get our mail and pay this month's bill. Also you need to revise your status." Kyuubi looked into the office.

"Get your monthly allowance and to see if there is any such occasion plus I need to get out someday." He whined.

"I'll look into it and anything else?"

"Nope but you are running low of vegetables and some meat along with the dairy and fruits. But not much though since you will need to go soon to travel for the day in just a couple of weeks from now. Today is the 2nd of August and just a month and 8 days more till your birthday." Kyuubi mentioned as Naruto rubbed his head.

"I'm not going anywhere like I just did last year. No one will recognize me if I attend the party in a henge like I always have." Naruto fixed himself up for errands.

"Hmm that's for sure." Kyuubi walked inside his room.

"I shall take my leave." Naruto disappears.

Appearing in front of the Hokage's building he entered seeing a brown hair woman casting a glare at him.

"Demon..." She seethes out turning away.

"Where is the allowance processing room?" He asked.

"Down the hall, to your left demon." She growls shuffling through her paper works.

Naruto ignored the last word and trotted down his way to the room seeing many other shinobi trying to get their money. Naruto walked behind the line as people glared and moved out of the way. Naruto took it and walked to the front opening the door seeing the accountant in his desk.

"Name please." He asked as Naruto took out his identification.

"Alright… Naruto Uzumaki right?" He looked at Naruto.

"Yes sir." Naruto grabbed the allowance and counted it.

"1,000,000 ryo in counting." The accountant informed hearing a small paper flutter to the floor.

"Ah a bonus given by lady Tsunade herself." He threw the paper at Naruto who bowed in return leaving the room.

Naruto took out a paper in his pocket seeing the list of things to do as he crossed out one. All he needed was paying bills and seeing if Kyuubi may leave his own apartment. Walking to the market street he saw a small lad run into him.

"Owwww!" The boy whined rubbing his nose.

"You jer-"His eyes widen seeing Naruto.

"Naruto nii-san…!" He yelled hugging Naruto who in return just raised his eyebrow.

"Long time no see!" He smiled at Naruto who just gently pushed of the boy.

"Ne, where do you live now?" He asked as Naruto started walking away.

"Look at the demon not even greeting the third's grandson." A woman whispered loudly.

"How disrespectful towards the young boy." The glares got more intense.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto seeing that the older one didn't answer.

"Nii-san why are you not talking to me?" Naruto turned to look at him.

"I have more important things to attend to." Naruto said coolly as he faded from the young lad's sight.

"Wicked!" He yelled as people just looked at him like he is an idiot.

-Sasuke-

"Stupid papers." He huffed putting them away.

"Hokage-sama." A man called holding more papers.

"Sai? What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked to the man who looked similar to him.

"Nothing of the sort but just want to have a friendly conversation." He gave a smile that he had practice through out the years.

"Conversation of what?" Sasuke filed the papers quickly giving a yawn.

"Have you seen Naruto lately?" Sai asked.

"Yesterday during lunch." Sasuke told with no emotion.

"Ah, keeping emotions in check huh?"

"Naruto does a way better job." Sai sat in the couch.

Sai was put in team 10 as a replacement for Shikumaru. Naruto had met him a few occasions as he walked down the street for errands. Sai and Naruto both have a few things in common which were the fake smile and the loneliness they have lived throughout their lives. Sai was on of the people that remotely have a conversation sometimes depending on the occasion.

"Shut-up." Sasuke snarled putting his feet on the table relaxing.

"Hmmm… Anyhow I should get going now as I have to assist Tsunade." Sai trotted out of the room closing the door.

"Shit." Sasuke rubbed his head to lessen the migraine.

He looked out the window to see Kakashi reading his book when something else caught his eye. 'Naruto?' He thought as he stood up glancing at the silent blonde. Kakashi brought up a conversation to Naruto only to be neglected. He made a pout face and grabbed Naruto on the shoulder dismissing the blonde of any movement. Naruto turned to face Kakashi speaking up.

-Naruto and Kakashi-

"Let go of me." Naruto snapped prying the hands of his former jounnin teacher.

"Why?" Kakashi asked pulling Naruto closer.

"Why what? I have more important things to attend to Hatake." Naruto replied as Kakashi had his grip tightened.

"Why have you changed? Where was the happy blonde student I used to know of?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

Naruto just stared at him blankly as emotions such as depression, longing, and sadness were futile to him as he lost them. Naruto felt that the grip had loosened as he rubbed his wrists.

"That Naruto was long gone." Naruto entered the building before Kakashi could say anything.

Entering the building he faced the same woman glaring him with hateful eyes. Naruto had lost his emotions when the mask had fallen to the depths of his mind. He looked at the young female sharply as she knew what he was there for.

"He is in his office right now." She growled out as Naruto did a small bow of thanks entering Sasuke's room.

"Ah… Naruto what do you wish to come here for?" Sasuke puts his chin in his hands facing the kitsune.

"Missions." Naruto questioned with his hand on the knob.

"Nope none for this entire month." Sasuke placed the assassination mission's folder on the desk pushing it away.

"I see then I shall take my leave." Naruto gave a small bow opening the door when Sasuke called him.

"Yes Hok-"His lips were covered by Sasuke's.

Sasuke pushed the door closed with his foot and pushed Naruto against the wall. Naruto tried to push him off only for Sasuke to use his whole body to pin him down. Nipping the soft lip Sasuke gained entrance as Naruto moaned from the contact. Finally having the strength to push Sasuke off. The Hokage fell to the floor as Naruto just looked at him trying to breathe. Sasuke realized what he was doing got up and tried to catch Naruto only for the blonde to run away. Naruto tumbled and almost tripped everywhere as he ran towards his home. Rain fell upon him as the sudden change in weather as he slipped on the ground in front of his home. Tears rolled down his face and he couldn't stop when he tried to get up only to have his ankle in pain. 'Great! Just Great! Now my ankle is sprained!' He thought trying to wipe his mouth and spit out the taste of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Suddenly a figure with red hair ran out to see Naruto on the floor as he picked him up.

"Naruto? Naruto? Hey answer me!" He yelled as Naruto had his eyes drop till they slowly close.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up in his bed with a brace on his leg. 'Kyuubi.' He thought as a small wet towel fell to the floor. He picked it up and looked around the room to see it was morning giving a loud yawn. He covered his mouth and sneezed looking at the door to see Kyuubi holding a plate of food.

"How you feeling?" Kyuubi asked taking away the towel.

"…" Naruto gave no response.

"Hmmm…." Kyuubi touched Naruto's forehead. "It dropped and you are such an idiot to run in the rain." Kyuubi placed the tray on Naruto's lap.

It was some rice soup with green onions at the top and it looked like it was just done being cooked. Naruto took a spoonful and swallowed it.

"Eat that up and you go back to sleep." Kyuubi scolded closing the door shortly.

Naruto ate the soup slowly as the event of him and Sasuke replayed in his mind. He felt no urge to eat all of a sudden as small tears fell to the soft pillow.

"What the hell did that bastard do to Naruto?" Kyuubi muttered out loud feeling worried for Naruto's well being.

In his mind he heard Naruto's small silent sobs and just sighed cleaning up. He walked outside putting on a raincoat as he got the mail.

"Hmmm…. Stupid Ad's." Kyuubi thrown the mail away and looked at one with no name.

"Itachi." He opened the letter reading of the contents.

"Dammit!" He slammed the letter on the table as he pinched his nose to get the headache out of the way.

"Why out of all the god forsaken times now!?" He yelled as he looked up to see Naruto facing down at him.

"Is that from Itachi?" Naruto limped his way down the stairs grabbing the note reading it.

Naruto placed the paper down on the table as he walked slowly to the couch making a thinking face.

"How are we going to tell this to Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"I don't know…. Hopefully next month is when Itachi may come back to Konoha or else."

"Or else what?"

"I have to separate two Uchiha idiots." Naruto muttered shaking his head.

-Sasuke-

**Atchoo!**

"Who the hell is talking about me?" He rubbed his nose as he stared outside with his face downcast.

'_Naruto.'_

-Outside of Water Country-

**Atchoo!**

"Okay I never told anyone anything so who is making a conversation about me?" A person asked puling down his hood.

Black hair blew in the breeze as his coat was disheveled from hard battle between his comrades. A sudden flash of a young blonde hair blue eye boy rang in his mind as he sighed.

"I'm coming back soon… Just you wait." He whispered continuing his journey back to Konoha.

'_Naruto._'

-End of Chapter 4-

**Hello and how are you doing today? I hope you still have enjoyed my revised version! Anyways I am going to update next week on the next chapter hopefully since many ideas are going in my mind that it gives me a migraine. Okay then see ya and please give good criticism!**

**R&R!**


	6. Missions and Reunite

Chapter 5 Missions and Reunite

-Month Later-

Naruto looked at his window rubbing his eyes tiredly. His clock wasn't supposed to alarm till 2 hours later but he had a dream of Itachi and it made him awake. He got up taking a shower. The water was warm falling on his shoulders making him fully awake, leaving his body fresh and clean. Putting on a set of new clothes he gave a yawn looking at the bright sky. His eyes had a large glaze of white as Kyuubi was currently asleep. He touched the bed he searched with his hands for his towel when something fell to the floor. He listened to where it clattered picking up the small item and touched it with his fingers. It was his eyeglasses and he puts it on looking at the area as he just gave an expressionless glare.

"Time for breakfast..." Naruto muttered going to the kitchen as he took out some pans and began to cook.

Ever since he was little he was able to cook and clean his apartment but always the villagers had to trash everything. Nothing would be left for Naruto to live for the whole month leaving him starving but he always carried under the floors some food to last him a week. Cleaning would be useless when he lived in his apartment because people would breakdown the doors and destroy or steal everything in sight. Putting down the plates he faced his calendar and saw that it was 2 days till his birthday. He would be stuck at home usually or just sneak off in a henge as a stranger celebrating the occasion while he tried to restrain himself from chocking his neck. When he sat himself down he saw Kyuubi looking at him.

"It's not poisoned is it?" He asked as Naruto gave him an annoyed look.

"If its poison I wouldn't have eaten it now would I?" He stuffed the eggs in his mouth.

"True…" Kyuubi poked the food and swallowed putting it in his mouth.

After a few seconds of chewing his eyes widen and he shouted.

"It's good!" He showed yup his mouth at Naruto who pushed him away.

"Whatever…" Naruto finished eating and chucked the plate at the sink washing it.

"You know that I am awake so take off your glasses." Kyuubi poked Naruto's cheek as the blonde pulled off the spectacles placing it on the counter.

"Yeah and now what do you want?" He faced the red head.

"When can I go out?" He pointed outside towards the road.

"Probably 2 weeks from now." He dry rinsed the plates making them sparkle.

"Sometimes it's scary to know that you are a neat freak." Kyuubi added as Naruto picked up his glasses and walked upstairs.

"Two weeks? What story will you initiate this time?" He asked crossing his arms over.

"That you have just been done merging with me." Naruto said flatly as he closed the door of his room.

"Wow the kit knows how to make his stories more interesting." Kyuubi looked at a fox behind him who gave a nod in return.

-Sasuke-

He worked through all the papers since 7 in the morning. He felt tired and bred from all the work still contemplating on Naruto's words in the picnic.

"_You'll never know that good thing of becoming Hokage as everyone has their attention on you."_

"Damn…" Sasuke cursed as a headache came in.

The door flew open and Sakura entered with a smile on her face.

"Come on I found where Naruto lives!" She chirped as Sasuke got off his seat quickly.

"Why are we going to his house as Naruto will never allow anyone to enter probably?"

"Oh the council is calling Team 7 as the old Team 7 not the current one." She pointed out.

"I see and now where too?" Sakura pointed to the next direction.

They went through the other side of Konoha just past the Market Street. The kept on walking as they saw a light blue house with a fence around it. It was huge and showed it was 2 stories high.

"Wow…" Sakura answered in disbelief when they saw a young figure walking out with foxes next to him.

The figure turned to them sharply and told the foxes to leave or go back inside the house. He crept closer to the duo and stopped only to be a few feet in front of the silent couple.

"Uchiha…? Haruno…? What are you doing in my premises?" He asked sharply as the two shivered.

"The council is calling us for a mission." Sakura blurted out.

"Council?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah… May we see you're house too?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hmph just whatever you see… You should keep it to yourself." The others nodded as Naruto led them inside the house.

The front of the house had a fence around it and had small flowers growing out. The grass was nourished and it was so lush that if you touch it the grass would feel like a blanket. The door was old and had a small hole to look out as Naruto opened the door. He told the other two to take off their shoes and both were amazed at the cleanliness Naruto had in his home. Naruto pointed to the couch and Sasuke along with Sakura took a seat. They tried to see the entire house only for Naruto to growl at them and told them to sit. The living room had a large couch with a recliner facing a 36 inch T.V with a glass door that faces the backyard that was full of gardens and small foxes. The fur was a lushes red color and some had small cubs as they cared for them. Naruto came back with a tray full of tea and looked at Sasuke keeping his space.

"Here." He puts the tray down and gave Sakura and Sasuke a cup of tea.

"Naruto you have such a nice home." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

Naruto ignored her comment and just looked at the bookcase taking a large book. He opened the book and silently read.

"So you read?" Sasuke asked as the blonde looked up.

"Yes of course I do read. That is how I know of Konoha's rules and regulations." He closed the book and placed it back in the shelf when a thud was heard.

Naruto walked over to the thud looking at Kyuubi who fell down the stairs all wrapped in a ball.

"What the hell?" Naruto glanced at the male who in return just smiled.

"Who's here?" He asked feeling a presence.

"Them." Naruto moved his finger towards the pink hair female and the raven hair male.

"Oh… I'm known as Kyu and I'm Naruto's friend." He gave a small introduction.

"I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke."

"Naruto's old teammate's right?" Kyuubi gave a smile.

"Yeah just as old as come and go by." Sakura laughed and so did Kyuubi.

"I heard of you from Naruto… You must be the Uchiha he was talking about…. The 6th Hokage wasn't it?" He tapped his chin to think as Sasuke answered.

"Yes I am the Rokudaime of Konoha." Naruto faced the group and gave Kyuubi a signal to tell him that he was going upstairs.

Kyuubi did so and all three of them excluding Naruto sat in the living room drinking some tea.

"Naruto wanted to become Hokage right?" Kyuubi asked when both of them became silent.

"What happened when Sasuke was announced Hokage?" Sakura asked curious of the reaction.

"I wasn't here when it happened so if you ask me I do not know." Kyuubi replied keeping the secrets in.

"Oh when did you come to Konoha?" Sakura asked trying to seat herself properly.

"Hmm... Not that long ago." He tapped his chin and faced Sasuke.

"Are you finished with your conversation?" Naruto asked coolly as he faced the group.

He carried a large sack over his shoulders as a fox came down holding a large katana in its mouth.

"Give me my sword now." Naruto ordered as the fox handed it to Naruto after the fifth attempt.

"Haruno... Uchiha... Time to leave." He told walking out as Kyuubi gave a sigh.

'How long will he hold me in secret?' He thought as Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto outside as the foxes began to clean up. Naruto and the other shinobi are walking in silence as Naruto gathered the hateful glares of the villagers.

"Look at how hard the Rokudaime has to care for a pathetic human like him." A man whispered to his wife.

"I feel sorry for the Hokage and Sakura as well."

Suddenly a woman with pink hair ran to Sakura's side with worry all over her face.

"Where is that demon taking you?" The mother asked as Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Demon? Who is the demon?" The pinkette of the group questioned as Sasuke stopped looking back at his teammate along with Naruto.

"He is the demon." The mother snapped pointing at the blonde.

"W-what?" Sakura held in her shock.

"He killed many villagers 13 years ago! He made us lose our beloved Hokage!" Mrs. Haruno shouted with malice as Naruto turned to face her.

"I killed people? Show me proof young miss of how I killed the people." He bowed as the mother grew angrier by the minute.

"You killed Sakura's aunt! You kyu-"Her mouth was covered by her husband.

"Samantha never says a word in front of these children." The father ordered as he faced his daughter.

"Father? What is mom talking about?" Sakura felt curious by the conversation.

"Nothing sweetheart but you better not be close to that boy." His father made the word boy that it meant Naruto.

"But he is my teammate!"

"Teammate or not… You'll never know when he will just come and kill you." The father immediately walked away as Sasuke ordered the villagers to go on their daily business.

"Just because he has the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him, huh!" Sakura yelled as Naruto quickly clasped her mouth.

"Saku-dear how did you know?" Her father asked as he was not long gone.

"No one told her and it was made from assumptions." Naruto made his grip tighter.

"Tell anyone of the recent event and you shall all die!" He poofed with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto released Sakura as she coughed out taking in some air. Sasuke looked shock by what had just happened in the streets. Naruto gave her a menacing glare and picked her up.

"You were never to tell of those secrets!" He shouted as Sakura's eyes widen in fright.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized feeling guilty.

"Apologies are never accepted…." He paused. "Now time for missions." He walked out towards the council room seeing Kakashi and old members of the council facing him with anger.

"Team 7 reporting for a mission." Naruto replied with a deadpanned voice.

"Where is the Rokudaime?" An old woman called as her name was Koharu.

"I'm here and what seems to be the mission." Sasuke entered the room as a young woman ran towards him.

"Here Hokage-sama." She gave a rusty scroll.

"Who is this from?" Sasuke asked as Naruto recognized the parchment.

'Kyuubi…'

"**Kit what you want? I'm cleaning here." **

'Your eyes.'

"**For what? Wait… Is it something to do with Itachi?"**

'….'

"**Fine." **

Naruto had his eye's open showing a slit and the red pupils but it was barley seen in the dark room. Sasuke sat himself on a couch that was lined with golden accents across red velvet linen. Naruto was told to stand and Kakashi felt sadden for the blonde and the treatment he was receiving.

"Naruto sit here." Kakashi pointed to a spot next to him Sasuke took a while to scan the letter.

"I'm fine Hatake." Naruto replied he too was reading the parchment.

_To Rokudaime of Konoha,_

_I ask you to come to the fields outside the gates of Konoha once you receive this letter. I have no accomplices that will fight along with me. If you wish to have a mock battle with me to show your true power than come forth. I shall be waiting and bring along your old team with you, you may not be able to continue the battle. If I win I wish full citizenship in Konoha and a permanent residence with one of your teammates. Now meet you in field's young one…._

_Yours Truly,_

_An old shinobi of Konoha._

Naruto smirked at the letter and mad his eyes go back to the pale blue it must have been. He placed an eye patch over his left eye to cover the sharigan and he looked up at the council. Sasuke had just been done analyzing the message and looked at the council eager to kill his brother right there and now.

"What now?" He growled as his jounnin suit was placed under his coat.

"Rokudaime-sama we thought you should settle your family business."

"A mission for the Uchiha?" Naruto asked knowing full well that the mission was to contain the whole team 7.

"So a mission for the Uchiha." Naruto stood with an evil grin.

"Mind your mouth demon!" Another council member spat.

"You think I care?" Naruto gave them a large death glare.

"Anyways, Team 7 will go on this mission and were done." Tsunade popped out.

"Great, a mission with the pathetic Uchiha." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets facing the ceiling in disgust.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with guilt all over her face she hovered her way over to the silent and most likely angered blonde.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Naruto asked Tsunade just gave a sigh giving up her attempts.

"Get ready for the mission tomorrow and I'll resume Hokage for a while since the Rokudaime is on a mission." Tsunade nodded to the council.

"Alright tomorrow you start the mission!" Tsunade announced out loud.

Naruto snorted and poofed out of the room as Kakashi faded using the leaves. Sakura walked out of the room with Sasuke as they all went to pack up their belongings.

-Naruto-

He entered his home to see Kyuubi looking at him. Placing the shoes in a rack and faced the red head that faced him in worry.

"Kit…" He called out as Naruto crept closer.

"I'm fine Kyuubi. I'm going for a mission." Naruto walked up the stairs packing up his belongings for the mission.

Naruto had small duffel and puts in his extra clothes. Some medical ointments were placed in there as he had a garden full of herbs hidden inside the village. He made many antidotes to heal all sort of pains and injuries from fever to even a stab. Kyuubi looked over at Naruto with brotherly worry when Naruto felt his expression. Putting away the last essential item in his bag putting it lightly to the hard wooden floor. He moved his way to the drawers taking out his clothes needed to wear for tomorrow and neatly arranged them on the bed. Once finished packing up him faced Kyuubi with a questionable look.

"Naruto, you can decline the mission." Kyuubi told.

"Blood will be shed and I shall go." Naruto stared at the watch to see it was only 6 in the night and the team would meet at 7 in the morning.

"Can I come with you?" Kyuubi too was anticipating Itachi's arrival.

"No." Naruto answered.

"Meanie."

"What do you want for dinner?" Naruto trotted his way over to the kitchen taking out cookware.

"Pasta!" Kyuubi shouted with glee and Naruto right away got to fixing up the dinner.

-Morning-

**Ring!**

Naruto cracked one eye open slapping the alarm and saw it was 5 in the morning. He groaned feeling tired from all the day's events. He turned over and got up taking a shower. The water woke him up and he tucked in one sleeve to another. His hair was combed and lay down past his shoulders as Naruto began to spike it. His hitate was tied around his neck and he grabbed his bag going to the outside. He ate a piece of toast with Kyuubi leaving the house.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura shouted waving her hand.

"Hmph." Naruto sat down under a tree putting on his music player.

He saw how Sasuke and Sakura dressed in the old gennin clothes. Sakura sported the red dress and her legs as Sasuke wore a long sleeve shirt under a dark blue shirt. Khaki shorts reached past his legs. He didn't want to wear the Hokage outfit with its oversize coat that might make him trip.

"Man, Kakashi is always late." Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"Nothing to do about it right Naruto?" Sasuke saw the blonde listening to music.

"Hey Naruto are you there?" Sasuke shook Naruto out of his stupor.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand pushing him away. Sasuke grasped his hand saying.

"Let's have a spar." Sasuke insisted.

Naruto snorted and stood up still not saying a word but his body actions told other wise. At the training grounds both ninja's stood in fighting position.

"Come on you attack me." Sasuke moved his fingers towards himself.

Naruto closed his eyes disappearing in dust and reappeared behind Sasuke. He kicked Sasuke and came back giving a punch. Sasuke dodged and retaliates kicking Naruto away. Naruto landed on his hands and feet like a fox before disappearing again. Sasuke looked around to sense Naruto's presence at his side backing away before a kunai stabbed him. Naruto moved his arm up throwing the piece of metal and Sasuke caught the kunai. Naruto ran towards him fading away while Sasuke made some hand seals seeing Naruto's dust pick up.

"**Katon Gyoukaku no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Flamethrower!)"**

Large flames came out and Naruto pulled out a fan twirling it as wind picked up. It blew away the flames and he stood up at his side with his fan at his face. Naruto smirked and shouted out.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Bakuhatsu! (Wind Element: Wind Blast! - I just made this up from reading Japanese Books!)**

The wind blasted Sasuke and he fell to the floor with the wind pushing him down. Sakura watched the whole fight being in shock from Naruto's moves. Sasuke had a hard time getting up wiping the blood that trickled down his mouth.

"Got powerful…" Sasuke teased to intimidate Naruto.

"If you want to piss me off it does more that what you just said." Naruto puts the fan away making it look like it was a sword.

His only weapon was of a large fan that sat diagonally at his back. Naruto takes out another kunai from both his arm sleeves. He threw them at Sasuke with one that slashed his arm. A small thing blue string whipped around the Uchiha that attempted to jump away only to be tied up.

"What the hell!?" He yelled trying to pull away when Naruto ripped off his sleeves showing the threads inside his skin.

"Cut the string you cut my arm off." Naruto made hand signs while Sasuke tried to free himself.

"**Raiton: Kaminari Shibari! (Lightening Element: Thunder Binding)"**

Electricity passed through the strings shocking Sasuke making the Uchiha collapse on the floor feebly. Naruto made the kunai's return to his arm putting on a new sleeve. Walking forward small balls of flames flew towards him. Naruto touched the floor right away with dust and clouds builds up.

"**Iwayadokuzushi! (Rock Barrier)" **

Sasuke turned on his sharigan to see a large rock in front of him. The wall collapsed returning to the floor with a ragged breathing Naruto behind it. Naruto fell to his knees and punched the floor making it crack. Sasuke fell off balance falling back to the floor while Naruto stood up dusting his pants.

"Satisfied?" Naruto asked as another Naruto popped in.

"I'm fine." Naruto cancelled his clone facing Sasuke.

"I've been fighting a clone this whole time?" Sasuke puffed out.

"As you can see… Yes you have." Naruto threw a small vile to Sasuke.

"What's this?" Sasuke caught it.

"Drink it." Naruto turned his head away as Sasuke drank the contents.

Suddenly Sasuke felt energy run through his body and he felt refreshed. His chakara system was restored along with the cuts and bruises had healed.

"You made this?" Sasuke threw the vile back at Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto saw a figure in the fogs making a clapping sound.

"What a good fight?" Kakashi clapped happily.

"Hatake…" Naruto whispered.

"Time to leave." Kakashi pointed towards the forest as the whole group followed.

Naruto sensed Itachi's presence making hand signs. Everyone became still looking around. No movement can be made as Naruto walked in front of them. His eyes had white over them and he pulled of his patch revealing sharigan.

"Naruto what are yo-"Sasuke and the rest collapsed.

Naruto turned to face the shadows seeing a person perched on the tree. His hair long black and silky. A coat that was thrashed covered up his body when Naruto jumped up on the same branch.

"Naruto, how are you?" He asked with tiredness in his voice.

"Fine." Naruto replied when Itachi grasped his face.

"I missed you." He moved his mouth closer to Naruto's.

"I do too." Naruto closed his eyes.

Itachi brushed his lips towards Naruto. Naruto moaned from the touch and Itachi nipped the rosy lips pushing his lips inside. Naruto felt the tongue move around his mouth and he felt his air sucked from him. Naruto fell into Itachi's arm as the older Uchiha brushed his hair in soft gentle strokes as he saw the others on the floor unconscious. 'More things to do.' Itachi huffed bringing everyone to their homes.

-End of Chapter 5-

_**Hello people! Have you enjoyed my story so far? Anyways some parts from the original are there… Anyways I need to get on typing for the next part! So see ya!**_

_**R&R!**_


	7. Relationships and Conversations

Chapter 6 Relationships and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I wish to have Naruto but I can't.**

Itachi held Naruto in his arms taking everyone home in a swift movement only for the ANBU to be on his case. They surrounded him and held up their kunai's ready to attack at any moment. Itachi gently lay down Naruto's body while slowly dropping off the others.

"Itachi Uchiha, former member of the ANBU at age 13." The captain of the group announced.

"Brother and son heir to the Uchiha family before the Rokudaime Sasuke Uchiha, you're younger and last living relative."

"Sasuke's the Hokage now?" Itachi questioned angering the ANBU much more.

"Lady Tsunade has been stripped of her crown due to her old and ridden age. The council had announced Sasuke as the new member as he is the most valuable successor along with the most powerful." Itachi chuckled.

"Most powerful? You must be kidding me. Naruto can kick his ass any day." Itachi laughed loudly.

"The demon should be put in his place as Sasuke surpasses him in great power."

Naruto began to stir facing the ANBU group with slight surprise. Itachi faced the blonde with a slight smile and turned to face the others as they too began to wake up. Sasuke was the next to be up seeing a large figure in front of him. His eyes automatically being in sharigan as his hands made lightening chakara. Naruto chanted some words making the small group fade away from the ANBU's eyes. They reappeared in front of a clear field and everyone became stunned from the change in environment facing Naruto.

"You shall fight here." Naruto stood up facing Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi nodded and faced his brother in a tiger stance. Sasuke made the same stance and rushed forward towards Itachi. Sasuke was the only one to have had the red eyes and spinning coma's of the sharigan as of now as Itachi had his normal dark blue shade. Naruto watched in boredom knowing the older male Uchiha will be the winner. Punches and kicks were heard and Itachi blocked them all never intending to fight back.

"Why are you not fighting me?" Sasuke questioned putting up a new stance.

"It's futile to fight you ototo." Itachi whispered.

This furthermore made the younger more frustrated than ever. Naruto slowly saw the reason why the elder did not wish to fight. His chakara was slowly depleting in a faster rate from his recent escape from the escape of the Atsuki base. His left eye slowly began to be blind and Naruto felt his heart beat faster than ever. Itachi huffed and wheezed out loudly with Sasuke smirking all the while. He rushed to Itachi holding up Chidori and Naruto rushed quickly.

"You're running out of chakara a lot faster." Sasuke announced as Itachi had his eyes widen.

"Now I shall have my revenge!" He yelled.

"**Chidori!" **

Naruto jumped in between Sasuke and Itachi holding up Sasuke's arm growling. Sasuke became stunned and Itachi did too looking up at the blonde. The lightening from the move ripped off Naruto's sleeve burning up the skin. Sasuke growled still having his chidori up.

"Let go of me Naruto!" He yelled seeing the large droplets of blood fall to the floor making a puddle as Kyuubi began to heal and restore the arm over and over again.

"Stop killing your brother." He whispered canceling the Uchiha's attack and pushed him away.

"Why not kill my brother!?"

"He's not worthy enough for revenge." Naruto touched his arm seeing blood smear his clothes.

Sakura almost threw up on what she saw on the arm. Naruto's arm exposed some flesh and muscle that was fried along with some bone in some areas. Naruto winced touching the injury turning to face Sasuke.

"What do you know about revenge!?" He spat at the blonde.

"What do I know about revenge!? I know all there is to it!" Naruto had venom drip from his lips.

"Ha! Tell me what you know." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Revenge will only bring in more sadness and destruction than any other heart ache…. It will make you guilty and bring in more depression." Naruto explained as Sasuke still didn't believe him.

"Show proof."

"What is there to prove? If you look in my life you could see that I could have my revenge on Konoha and its entire people! I found out that revenge can never solve the problem and I know that I will be guilty in the end!" Naruto screamed out with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke looked closely at his eyes seeing the white that surrounded the blue iris making it foggy like. He gasped and dropped his once held kunai to the floor.

"Are-are you blind?" He asked pointing to the eyes.

"Yes I am partially blind." He told.

"But how?" Sakura questioned.

"Villagers they have attacked me and gouged out both my eyes putting them back in its sockets… No one but I and Kyu and Itachi have known of this."

"Naruto you don't have to-"

"I'm fine Itachi."

"How dare they do this to you?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tell me who did it and they shall die."

"No need for that…. It was over 8 years ago." Naruto finally got his eye sight back from Kyuubi.

"That doesn't matter!" Kakashi faced his students with guilt.

"Kakashi-sensei? Aren't you going to do something about this?" Sakura held up a handkerchief tightly to her chest.

"Sakura… This Naruto is the one we never got to know of… It's up to you guys to make up your bonds with him since mine was already too late." Kakashi had no urge to grab his book facing down.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura too had her head down.

"It does matter Naruto! I am the Hokage and I could kill anyone I please with good reason!"

"They will despise you since you are helping a demon… I'm fine living with my life as it is… I grew up from loneliness and it makes no difference that my life is ruined as it is." Naruto told out as Itachi stood up about to hug Naruto.

"Naruto you can sto-"

"I'm fine Itachi…" Naruto's arm still dripped with blood.

"Naruto you ca-"

"You know already of my life so what makes it different if one person is out to kill me. My heart is already gone as it is since the time I lost my…" Sasuke suddenly embraced Naruto.

"Naruto… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all this time and I'm sorry for destroying your dreams but I love you Naruto…. I really do." Naruto was stunned by the words when a small tear fell down his cheek.

"Naruto are you alright?" Itachi saw Naruto shiver from upheld emotions yelling out.

"Sasuke get off now!" Sasuke backed away facing Naruto.

Naruto had red chakara surround his body and tails became about. His eyes were red and had slits with his nails growing into claws.

"Naruto, stop!" Itachi screamed out fumbling through his clothes grabbing a small note.

"**Kit stops and calm down!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. **

'Kill them all!' Naruto thought.

"**Naruto calm down dammit! You'll kill us all!" **

Naruto and Kyuubi wrestled for control as the amount of tails increased up to 6 tails in all making a small miniature sized Kyuubi. Itachi held his breathe and ran towards Naruto holding up a parchment throwing it on Naruto's head. The seal activated and Naruto's body slowly came to view. Catching the feeble body he sighed in exhaustion staring at Naruto's body. It was red from burns and sickly looking with his eyes closed and his torn up arm ready to fall out of its socket.

"W-what happened?" Sakura was blinded by the light of the kyuubi.

"Nothing." Itachi held Naruto limply as Sakura gasped running over.

"OMG NARUTO! We need to bring him back to Konoha!" She called out as Itachi held Naruto close to his body.

"I'll bring him." He answered as everyone rushed to Konoha.

-Konoha-

"Come on now!" Sasuke yelled pushing past the guards.

"Hokage-sama what should we do with the missing Nin and the demon?"

"Naruto is not a demon you twit! Bring in Naruto to Tsunade and I'll handle the rest." Sasuke muttered as Itachi closely held the weakened member.

"Alright Hokage-sama." They bowed.

Sasuke bowed back and rushed to Tsunade's office seeing both Sannins in the room discussing. Tsunade saw Naruto's condition working on him quickly. Jiriya and the rest look on helplessly while Tsunade checked on his vital signs. Naruto breathes heavily in the room and his heart rate slowly decreased.

"Naruto stay awake please." Tsunade cried out gently patting Naruto's healed face.

Droplet of tears rolled down her cheeks dropping down on the bed. Naruto gave no such reaction making the breathing become more less and suddenly stopped.

"No Naruto! Please don't do this!" She cried.

The heart beats were slow and nearly stopped with only a matter of time before he dies. Itachi gulped and did make hand signs doing some chanting. Placing the palms of his hands to Naruto's chest he had tried to heal Naruto.

"Kyuubi do your fucking job for once!" As he had said that Kyuubi appeared at the door.

"I'm ready to save him any time." Kyuubi entered Naruto's body and began the healing process.

Sakura bawled over her piece of cloth feeling sorry for everything that has happened between her and Naruto. Sasuke had a scared expression on his face ready to throw up at the prone figure that lay on the bed almost in death. Kakashi felt guilty of not keeping his promise to his teacher. Itachi and Kyuubi tried their hardest to make Naruto live when suddenly….

**Beep!**

"**Naruto!"**

-End of Chapter 6-

**I know that the chapter was short but this was filler and I currently only originally have 4 more chapters in this story. The total chapters fro the story was supposed to be 10 chapters but it went more than that as more OC characters were added. The story is soon to end but I think there will be male preg. Anyways review!**

**R&R!**


	8. Coming Back and Losing Yourself

Chapter 7 Coming Back and Losing Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters.**

"**Naruto!"**

Time had just stopped for everyone standing there and Sasuke slumped to the ground in utter silence. The heart monitor had no heart beats and minutes passed with no one not even saying a word when Sakura sobbed loudly.

"No Naruto! Why!? Please Naruto this is a dream! Come back!" She wailed as everyone started to cry.

Itachi had his one eye blind and he held it crying and Kyuubi stood there whispering.

"It's not over yet." He said touching his body. "If he dies I die." He puts his hand back on Naruto's body and used chakara to make an electric shock.

**Beep!**

"A heart beat!" Tsunade shouted making Naruto stable.

Naruto began to breathe through his mask and slowly his body regenerated as Kyuubi felt weak from the chakara. Itachi caught Kyuubi and set him down a chair. Kyuubi thanked him and faced Tsunade who looked at him with a smile asking.

"How did you save him? I mean… Wait what you mean by if he dies you-…. OMG! Kyuubi is that you!" He gave a weary smile and people stood shocked.

"B-but Kyuubi should be inside N-Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

"I and he merged around during the entire the 6 months we didn't meet." Naruto coughed.

"Naruto you are alright!" Sakura and Tsunade hugged Naruto leaving the blonde to be frozen up.

Naruto pushed them away slowly and Tsunade just sadly smiled at Naruto. Naruto did nothing and he pulled off the sheets seeing blood cover his body and his arms are now newly healed from the medics that was in the group.

"Wait so you two merged around the time…." Sasuke pointed at Naruto and Kyuubi. "Around the time I became Hokage." Naruto sat up only to be pushed back down by Itachi.

"You need your rest." He mentioned.

"I'm fine."

"Again that you are fine you just died for like 3 minutes." Sakura huffed as Naruto glared at her.

"Haruno I am perfectly capable to keep myself healthy." Naruto sat up and pushed Itachi away.

"Nar-"

Naruto puts his hands together to make a sign and faded away from their sight along with Kyuubi. Itachi and Sasuke faced each other turning their heads away.

"Why did Naruto protect you?" He growled.

"Ask him not me… You were once his teammate's right? You should have known him more than I did." Itachi faced Tsunade. "What do you think the council will deem me too?" Tsunade sighed.

"I'm, only a former Hokage and I have no place within the council as they took that away from me." Itachi became confused asking.

"Why did they do that to you?"

"It's because I cared for the demon, not the infamous Uchiha clan." With that she left the room bumping her shoulder onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Itachi looked over and silently chuckled with a smirk written all over his face. Sakura looked up at Itachi and pointed at him growling.

"What's funny!?" She asked as Itachi finally laughed out loud.

"It was true." He laughed some more.

"What was true?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess all your friends hate you more than you know." He left jumping out the window.

"Get back here Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi was long gone and the rest of the group sighed with Jiriya long gone. Kakashi walked away and the other two just stood there lost in there own thoughts. Sakura suddenly sobbed and Sasuke had his mind left in other world. Sakura had her dress dirtied with dirt and blood from Naruto's injuries. Her guilt on how she treated Naruto was soon to be remembered as well as Sasuke and her being cheery that the rare clan member was to be the next Hokage. The one and only dream that Naruto puts his sweat and tears on but never came to get.

"Sakura let's go home." Sasuke told and Sakura nodded leaving with Sasuke.

They stood side by side never even spoken a word to each other until Sasuke murmured.

"Good night Sakura…" He turned to leave towards the Uchiha compound.

"Good night Sasuke." She too left to her own flat.

-Naruto-

He sat in his couch with new fresh clothes and he felt weary from all that had just happened. Kyuubi was long gone asleep with the overuse of chakara and Naruto's eyes blurred to a large extent making him no longer able to see. He remembered Kyuubi's last words before he went to bed for the night.

-Before-

Both men entered the house with Kyuubi exhausted and Naruto being silent. They changed their clothes into fresh ones and they settled on the couch. Naruto touched his left eye unable to see nothing and his eyes originated to the Uchiha clan's eye color.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi called as Naruto looked up.

Kyuubi saw the difference in eye color and sighed.

"The jutsu is going to disappear quicker than before…. Look Itachi needs his eye back and you should get a glass eye quickly unless you'll both die." Kyuubi went upstairs as Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"How much longer till it ends?" He asked to himself.

-Present-

Still sitting in the same position he saw Itachi swoop into the area facing Naruto seeing the glazed eyes and the separate colors in the iris. He winced and Naruto sensed the change of presence turning his head to face Itachi. Itachi sat in front of Naruto and caressed the cheek kissing the lips.

"Itachi..." Naruto voiced out looking down at his hands.

"Naruto can you see me?" He asked when Naruto nodded no.

"Damn…!" He cursed letting go.

"How long did Kyuubi say till we both are gone?" Itachi remembered when they switched eyeballs and that was over 8 years ago also how he and Naruto first met.

-8 Years Ago-

A young boy perched on the roof tops wearing a standard ANBU suit and hawk mask with his arms plated with silver and a kunai resting upon his back. He was on duty to watch a small young lad who apparently just recently got beaten down by villagers. Going to find the boy before more injury was to be done he hears a pained scream roaming the entire village. Recognizing the voice he ran to it seeing a whole mob of villagers hooting or praising for what they had done. A man holding two light blue eyes in his finger tips and pressed them back in with the blood dripping down his fingertips and people smiled in satisfaction. A young boy around only 5 years of age held his face that dripped of blood from his eye sockets crying out in agonizing pain.

"That should hold the demon." One of the men snapped laughed walking away with a few of his colleagues.

"Why?" The lad cried as his eye sight was gone.

The older men kicked him down and the young boy standing in the roof tops stopped him holding up a kunai in protection. The elders gasped glaring at the small thread of long black hair and the paled skin with red eyes glaring at him with swirling commas.

"How dare you do this to a young innocent child?!" He hollered as the leader chuckled.

"Innocent? Mind if I correct you? He's a demon!" He spat walking off.

The older male looked at the boy seeing a river of crimson flow down like tears. The blonde was unaware of a new presence as he was not taught of it yet. He tried to stand up and walk only to be bumped in with a pole sending shock through his system and the other person caught the abused child bringing him to the hospital. The child was put in a sterile room and people even some doctors despised treating them only to face the wrath of the Hokage himself who watched them. Heart monitors beeped steadily and a white sheet covered up the body as his arms and legs along with his body was bandaged. His eyes were in wraps and oxygen was placed over his mouth to help him breathe. An IV dripped ever so slowly as the ANBU soldier watched him with ever so much care in his face. His face no longer covered by the mask shown a small innocent 11 year old with obsidian eyes and more paled face. Is clothes smeared with blood and dirt from carrying the small 5 year old. His blonde hair cleaned during the operation lay gently on the bed and his frame looked so weak showing he wasn't fed all too well. You could see the bones out on the skin and the older child touched the boy's arms gently when the younger gave a small groan of pain.

"Why is it so dark?" He asked bringing up his small fragile fingers over his eyes feeling the cloth wrapped around them.

The older male did not know of what to say and was not told of any specific information of the boy he was to prevent injury to be cause of death. All he was told was that the small lad was the carrier of the Kyuubi the former nine tailed fox who terrorized Konoha and was sealed by the Yondaime into an infant child. He was told of the features of blonde hair and tanned skin with light blue eyes. Three whiskers marred his cheek from the Kyuubi to show whose boss. The blond child sat up looking around and sniffed the stale air around him giving away a small frown.

"The hospital again." He whispered still unaware of the other person in the room.

Moving his hands to discover where he actually was he felt another person's warmth pulling his hands back. He held onto his hand with the other calling out softly.

"Whose there?" Itachi flared up his chakra making Naruto turn his head towards his right side.

"Are you going to hurt me?" He whimpered backing off slowly.

"I'll be a good boy." He puts his hands over his head in protection.

"I won't hurt you." Voiced the 11 year old. "I'm here to protect you."

"P-protect me? Did Hokage jii-chan tell you to do this?" His voice frail from the strained injuries.

"Hokage-sama told me to protect you from further death… Also they shouldn't hurt you like this even though a monster like Kyuubi was sealed inside of you."

"You know of the incident?" The small child asked as he had known of the monster residing within him since an incident before and Sarutobi told him.

"Yes and you are not to blame…" He brought up his hands gently on the injured boy's hand like he did with his younger brother named Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the small boy gave a small smile nodding.

"I'm fine and all these injuries will heal in a day…. You sound a lot younger though not like a grown up."

"I'm only 11 years of age."

"You're here to protect me at such a young age?"

"Yes and I accepted it but are you sure you are fine?"

"No really I'm okay…. The baka fox will help me right back up by tomorrow but I'm wondering why is there bandages on my eyes?" He no longer remembered the agonizing pain before.

"You're… You have become blind by the villagers." The younger boy had a shock reaction.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"The… The villagers gouged out your eyes and pushed them back in making you lose your sight permanently…" He clenched his fists on his lap.

"Oh then I can't become ninja then." His head turned to his left that faced the door. "Some shinobi's can't really trust on a weakling and a handicapped person at all and then that person will live like a regular villager…. I guess my dream of being Hokage is now o-"

"It's never over! I'll help you get use to your handicap and you'll become a ninja!" He shook the kitsune shoulder.

"Th-thank you…" His smile was soft and innocent making the older blush.

"Y-you're welcome…" He smiled back even knowing the boy is unable to see any longer.

"B-but you can't really train me… I mean I'm always alone and you don't want to hang out with a loner like m-"He was immediately hugged.

"You are never alone!" He yelled brushing off the limp hair with small strokes.

The small boy never felt this attention hesitantly hugged back when small tears fell through the bandages. Feeling something wet on his shoulder he looked over to see the blonde crying and hiccupping holding him gently.

"Th-thank you for being so n-nice to m-me… N-no was e-ever t-this nice to me." He cried as he held the boy tighter.

After a few minutes of silent crying both sat in content as the elder let's go of the younger.

"Ne, I never knew your name."

"My name is Itachi… Itachi Uchiha." Itachi gave a smile ruffling the boy's hair.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." He blushed by the small affection.

"C-can I call you Itachi Nii?" He asked.

"Sure and tomorrow I'll help you check out by now you should rest." Naruto gave a small nod and Itachi brushed the hands.

"I'll be back in the morning." Itachi swiftly left the hospital after putting Naruto to bed like he did to his younger brother Sasuke.

-Months later-

Naruto ran around the training field dodging an older male's moves with grace. He felt the movement and grabbed the foot throwing him over. His eyes showed a large glaze of white and it had shown he was unable to see for a year already. His hair and body was lean and he had some meat shown on him as Itachi fed him whenever they go out. His body went back into tiger stance with beads of sweat fall over his face and he huffed wiping them away.

"Naruto time for a break!" Itachi called out picking up himself from the ground.

Naruto turned his head to hear the voice trying to locate Itachi. His chakara and stamina lessen from the hard work and he collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"Tired already? Come on." Itachi picked him up and placed him under a tree wiping his sweat.

"Itachi Nii? Is that you?" He asked as his chakara was depleted.

"Yup and you hungry?" Itachi held two onigiri in his hand and Naruto smelled it giving a nod.

"Here." He nudged them near Naruto's hand and the boy ate them gladly.

Itachi gave a small smile and ruffled Naruto's hair in a brotherly manner. Naruto licked his lips with his tongue. Trying to wipe his mouth with his hands when Itachi stopped him. Before Naruto tried that and scratched his forehead making a cut and it bled as fast as you can call the word hot dog.

"Ne, Itachi Nii can I ever be able to see someday?" Naruto asked looking up.

"I miss seeing the blue sky and I want to see what you look like." He smiled.

Itachi bit his lips and remembered a forbidden jutsu that required a lot of sacrifice. He asked the Hokage earlier if he was able to do the jutsu and he said yes as long as they know what they are doing. Touching Naruto's face he asked.

"How much do you want to see Naruto?" He asked.

"If it's just a day that's how much I want to see." He scratched the back of his forehead giving a chuckle.

"I can bring back your eyesight but it requires sacrifice."

"What kind?"

"A person's eye and their life."

"So it's a two people jutsu?"

"Yes it is…. Anyways how much do you want to see?" Itachi asked.

"As long you can make the jutsu last." Naruto told brushing his hair to the back of his head.

"Yeah it will last long." Itachi smiled even though Naruto couldn't see it.

-Naruto's Home-

Naruto and Itachi stood at Naruto's living room inside a seal. Itachi sighed seeing Naruto and his weak like state.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto gave a large smile.

"Okay let's start." Both stood silent at the middle of the room.

"Tiger… Dog... Monkey… Tiger… Seal...!" Itachi gave Naruto his left eye and they exchanged.

Naruto collapsed and Itachi caught him and sadly smiled. 'Good thing you got your eyesight back.' He brought him to the bed and watched over Naruto for the whole night pulling over a small blanket over the small body.

"Night Naruto and it's almost our good bye." A tear fell down his eye.

-Present-

Naruto sat up from the couch crashing his feet on the table making him fall over. Itachi caught him and placed him on the comforter.

"Soon…." He sighed. "Itachi Nii how are we doing this?"

"The same as last time and are you ready?"

"What? Right now but I'll become blind." He told.

"It's either living or dieing Naruto… Choose now and don't wait."

"I'll live…" He muttered.

"Good let's start."

-End of Chapter 7-

_**Hmmm how it is people and tells me what's wrong no matter what the reason. I will not bawl over and cry over it. I just need to know if you like the story and if more than 4 people say they don't like it I'll revise it. If more than 15 people say they don't like I'll delete it. So please tell me what's up or I will no longer upload the story and only move on to Tsuki Kitsune and my other stories. **_


	9. Denial and Revelation

Chapter 8 Denial and Revelation

"Good let's start."

Naruto stood up and looked at Itachi making the same hand seals for a long period of time. As hours passed Naruto and Itachi switched eyes making blood flow and Naruto just sighed tiredly. Purple light illuminated the home and slowly dimmed away as the process was gradually lessen.

"How is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine and now we can have normal lives." Itachi saw Naruto gave a sad smile.

"Good thing I memorized the whole house and how to get to Tsunade's mansion." He looked up at the ceiling and a small tear fell.

"My life is in ruins now… I have no such use for anything." He slumped to the floor and Itachi had his eye sight back feeling guilty.

"Are you hungry? I'll make something." Naruto walked back upstairs.

"No thank you… I'll eat tomorrow." Naruto closed his room door gently.

Itachi glanced at the door putting down the cooking items gently before going to sleep in one of the guest rooms. He sat on the bed and hoped that he can make Naruto once again see for the rest of his life. Taking off his cloth draped over his shoulders he sets it on a dress stand resting his head on the soft plush pillow. He remembered the whole massacre of his family and learned how it went all along. Orichimaru was the one who planned it out and Itachi begged him for his brother to be the last living relative. He was on the base of the ANBU headquarters when someone alerted that his home was being attacked. All the memories swam in his mind remembering how Naruto reacted to the whole ideal situation.

-Uchiha Massacre-

Itachi sat on his office filing paperwork for his high official commander in charge of ANBU rank A and B. Putting files in the appropriate bins and wiping his forehead from the dreading work he heard of whispers dispersing in the office. His shift was soon to be over and he was going to enjoy the meal with his family all the while teasing his little brother and eating his mother's good casserole. Stepping outside his ears became alert hearing of the conversation.

"Did you just hear a massacre happened just now?" "Really who was the family?" "The most powerful and royal families here… The infamous Uchiha family." At that moment Itachi ran out going home to his neighborhood and saw bodies litter the floor of his relatives.

"Oh no! Mom and dad!" Itachi gasped running towards his home hearing his brother's small gasps in the main family room.

Putting his ear to the door Sasuke stared at the motionless bodies in crimson color and a replica of Itachi standing over them.

"W-why nii-san? Why did you do this?" The young Uchiha questioned frightened by the horrible sight before him.

"I need to test my power." The replica puts his hand over his face.

"Y-you did this just to test you're power by killing mom and dad?"

"Yes…." In minutes a yell sounded surrounding the whole house and out ran Sasuke in fright.

"Sasuke!!" Itachi called out only to Sasuke's ears his voice never reached his ear.

"You! Who are you!?" He yelled as the man chuckle revealing white skin and yellow eyes.

"I'm Orichimaru and preparations are all set and now he will be my container." He walked off in the shadows never appearing.

Itachi bit his lip and ran towards the yellow building when he heard a yell. Naruto was being beaten by villagers. Running past the men he saw Naruto in a bloody mess and had bruises over his body. His eyes were pale showing he was unable to see.

"N-Naruto?" He called as the blonde shuffled in his spot with a whimper.

"Itachi Ni is they gone?" He asked touching the floor feeling something wet. His clothes had holes and his pants were long gone.

"Did they just rape you?" Naruto covered himself in shame.

"Come with me as we both need to see Hokage right away." Naruto still stayed in his position nodding off with his eyes dropping.

"Great now I need to carry you." He picked up Naruto running down to the building slamming the door.

"Hokage-sama!" He yelled as Sarutobi jolted from his seat.

"Put Naruto down and I know what you came here for… Here are some fresh clothes and you can clean him in the bathroom." He handed some clothes to Itachi as he cleaned Naruto in the bathroom.

Naruto rested his head limply on Itachi's chest and opened his eyes.

"Itachi you must leave the village quickly and you are to know of the Atsuki and what they are up to and sooner or later kill them off." He handed a scroll to Itachi and Naruto woke up.

"No Itachi Nii! I want to go with you!" Naruto held on Itachi's shirt tightly.

"Naruto this mission is that I shall do on my own." He placed Naruto on the couch pulling a small sheet over his body.

Naruto had some blue in his eyes showing he was able to see as the Hokage noticed.

"How can you see?"

"Kyuubi is awake and gave me sight… When he's asleep I become blind…" Naruto still held the pants of the older male tightly.

"I want to go with you." Naruto told tugging.

"Naruto I'll be back soon in the future…" He kissed Naruto softly. "I'll be backing Naru-chan my little brother." He hugged him and Naruto cried softly.

"See you." He walked away from Konoha for a very long time.

-Present-

_-Naruto-_

He sat on his bed thinking of how he should just show off that he was originally blind and knew Itachi from the start. It would cause a massive ruckus to the council and probably put him to death with false accusations of him that he thought of the destruction of the royal families. He by far knew of his heritage but the council wouldn't accept them by any chance scolding that he was a demon and forever will be. His mother as he heard from the books had a soft delicate red hair and pale skin. Her tomboyish attitude would always show in her missions as she puts herself as a leader instead of being the medic. Her character would show disgrace to ramen as that was not her favorite food. Her name Kushina Uzumaki and former heir to the silent and not found country known as Whirlpool. Given the title she had a special bloodline that can be of Sharigan and of Byakkugan. It's more powerful than the rinnegan (sorry don't know how to spell it). It was able to destroy any genjutsu and ninjutsu… Able to copy any jutsu in less than 5 seconds once seeing it. No need of chakara to use but the life energy of the area. Able to help regenerate small wounds if used precisely. Running his finger over the table and touching a smooth leather book that was his and his father's diary.

"Mom and dad please protect me." He says rubbing his eyes.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Who is it?" Naruto asked opening the door.

"Naruto let me wrap your eyes." Itachi called out holding sterile bandages.

"Alright come in." Naruto moved so there was room.

Itachi sat on the bed and slowly wrapped the cloth over his eyes. Naruto felt them around his face and touched it softly. Itachi sighed and left the room going to sleep for the night.

"Good night…" He whispered closing the door.

"Night…" The blonde fell asleep for the night.

-Next Day-

Naruto sat up on his bed covering his body with his arms. Itachi entered the room to see Naruto curled up in a ball. He held the breakfast and crept over nudging the boy.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto looked up with blank eyes.

"Yeah I'll be great…" He stood up and walked out his room.

"You didn't eat y-"

"I-I'm not hungry… I'll train." Naruto left the house.

"Naruto…" He whispered going down stairs.

He saw Kyuubi looking at him and saw that his pupils were of the same color. 'They had done the seal…. I hope kit is okay.' He thought biting off a piece of toast the foxes set out for him. Itachi placed Naruto's breakfast on the table giving away a sigh as Kyuubi walked towards him.

"How is he?" The red head asked.

"I don't know and he just left for training." Itachi informed as Kyuubi's eyes widen in large saucers.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"We have to find him now!" Kyuubi ran outside wearing regular shinobi clothes as did Itachi.

"Why do we have to find him? Doesn't he know how to get to the training grounds?"

"He does know but he'll injure himself again." They rushed to the training grounds seeing Naruto hold up a kunai.

"Naruto, stop!" Kyuubi slapped the weapon away making Naruto shocked.

"Why did you stop me?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry you have to be blind again kit." He hugged the young male.

"I-I…" He cried.

"Sssshhhh, it's alright." He rubbed the boys back in calming circles.

"We need to get back home or else someone will see us… Technically me as the council never declared what will happen to me." Itachi reminded when Naruto felt heavy on Kyuubi's shoulders.

"He's asleep." Kyuubi held Naruto as they walked back home.

-Sasuke-

He once again finished all his paper work feeling bored and tired. So much run through his mind making him confused in many ways. The council told him that the fate of his brother will rest on his hands whether he wants him to live or not. The sudden death of Naruto for 3 agonizing minutes. Knowing that Kyuubi had a body of a human and is among the living but took care of Naruto. Also why did Naruto protect Itachi? Did they know each other before in the past? When? Growing a migraine he rubbed his forehead taking it out the searing pain that was soon to be intense. The door creaked open and Sasuke faced the blonde hair Gondaime with her usual attire of a green cloak and black pants with a grey shirt.

"Yes Tsunade?" He asked as the older woman gave a glare.

"A meeting with the council deciding the fate of Naruto and Kyuubi and Itachi." She left the room as Sasuke stood shocked.

'They want to get rid of them don't they?' His mind asked as he stood up ready for any choice they were going to have. He walked in the large council room full of the older members excluding some of the rookie nine who took over their part of the family line. Neji took care of the Hyugga line as Hinata no longer wanted to take care of the whole council business. Everyone glared at Sasuke and the young Uchiha sat in his seat calmly.

"Now what is this meeting concern about?" He asked coolly as every one of the clan heads never turned their heads away.

The old council members faced Sasuke and knew that the discussion was to be about Naruto, the demon, and Itachi the most powerful shinobi of their times.

"It's of the demon and the Itachi." Koharu answered as Kiba gritted his teeth.

"He is not of a demon!" He slammed his hand down the table.

"Hmph he is a demon for causing a mass destruction to our country and he can't control the being inside of him." She huffed.

"He saved us from the Sand countries attack and brought back your pathetic Uchiha Hokage without your consent. He even brought back Lady Tsunade so you won't be powerless!" Shikamaru roared out.

"How dare you do not treat me with respect?!" Koharu ruffled her dress in a formal manner.

"You think we care for this country? If we had money we would make a country on our own anyway. I wish to take no part in this and I'm leaving this country if you dare take away Naruto." Neji stood up facing Sasuke.

"Once he became into power because of you I wish this country would fall with him in it!" Sasuke was shocked by what he had said then he remembered what Itachi whispered when he left the hospital room.

"_I guess all your friends hate you more than you know."_

"Fine do what you want." Koharu and the older male left the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto will stay in this country and your brother will as well…. There will be no further charges against them… The word of the council has spoken." Tsunade had written every word and stamped it leaving to the shinobi's to do what it says.

"Naruto please forgive me." Sasuke cried feeling guilty from what he had done and he was left alone in that room.

-Itachi-

He sat in his room quietly reading Naruto's book and scrolls. He recognized that he knew of the Sharigan power and tried to manipulate it to his way of using as he had a more powerful eye bloodline. He flipped the page and sipped on his tea before flipping the page again. Naruto was asleep in his room tired from all the stress and Kyuubi cleaned up the house when the door bell rang.

"Coming." He heard Kyuubi call out opening the door.

Itachi looked up from his book putting it to the side opening the door. His tea set to the side and opened the door to see an ANBU facing Kyuubi throwing a scroll at his hand. He closed the door and walked to the dinning table to see what the contents of the scroll sighing after reading the contents before going back to cleaning. Seeing that everything was safe he walked back to his room going back to his daily reading and drinking some tea. Kyuubi sat at the living room rereading the scroll and looking outside. Naruto still slept and never woke up yet making him along with Itachi worry over him.

"Naruto are you awake?" Itachi called opening the door.

Naruto lay in his bed with white bandages over his eyes and his dark shade of clothes. Slowly creeping over to Naruto he brushed the small strands of hair kissing the forehead slightly.

"Itachi Nii…" Naruto called sitting up.

"Hmmm….." Itachi relocated his position and saw that Naruto was awake.

"Naruto…" The boy flinched.

"Yes?"

"Who do you love?" He asked bluntly.

"Love? You must be kidding for me to actually love someone." He chuckled. "I'm a demon remember? I can't love anyone and no one can love me."

"You can be loved if you let yourself open up."

"Love is such a trivial word that cannot be expressed to someone who was unloved like me." He pointed towards his heart.

"Anyways we are going to attend a party they are having at my old home." He announced.

"Why?"

"Sakura invited me through mail and it's a gathering." He took out a piece of mail poking it at Naruto's hand.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head before pushing the invitation away.

"I can't go because I don't remember the whole house by heart and plus I am not use to anyone else knowing of my handicap." Naruto pointed to the bandages.

"You have to tell it someday and it's now better than ever!" Naruto snorted.

"Fine." Kyuubi entered and heard of the conversations.

"Naruto I know that you are blind but somehow I can fix that."

"Really how?" Itachi knew that technically impossible.

"I am the king of all biju and you dare deny my power? I never let my container have such handicap." He brushed his hands over Naruto's bandages and let an enormous amount of red chakara cover.

"Almost done." He gave a smirk.

His hands came off the wraps and slowly unravel them freeing Naruto's face from the cloth. Naruto had opened his eyes seeing that it was blurry before his eyes got used to the color of the area before seeing.

"How is it?" Itachi pulled up five fingers.

"Put your hand away from my face." He slapped it away.

"Good now we are all settled for the party." Itachi said hearing a thump and a snoring Kyuubi at the floor.

"After he is well rested." Naruto chuckled laying down on the bed to sleep.

Itachi smiled at Naruto's antics and went to get ready for the party. Naruto snored slightly with Kyuubi in tow and both had drool coming out of their mouths within seconds. Naruto's roll of bandage's lay on the floor untangled and left in a long zig-zag line. Itachi washed his body cleaning off all the dirt on his light creamed color skin. His hair lay down past his shoulders in a silk like manner. After cleaning himself off he wrapped a towel on before putting on some suitable clothes.

-Sasuke-

He walked around the house putting away items and cleaning up. It was last minute when Sakura announced to Sasuke that they were going to have a big gathering with the entire rookie 12. He also remembered that the teachers as well as the sannin were all going to attend to probably see the changes they had during the years. Putting away the last item and wiping off the counters he relaxed inside the shower. Washing away all the dust and dirt in his head he sighed knowing that he had to tell Naruto someday face to face that he was in love with him. He would have to gather a large amount of courage for this and this is no better time to tell it.

"Party is going to start soon." He whispered putting on some casual pants and looked at the clock to see it was 5 in the afternoon.

The door bell rang and in came Sakura holding a bag of food with a small red skirt. She gave a small sincere smile walking in. She set the food on the table and she smiled happily helping put back the designs made. Once she saw Sasuke she gave a smile and patted his back.

"Ready for the party and it starts in 10 minutes from now." Right on cue was a loud shot coming from outside.

-Outside-

"You pervert!" An elder woman shouted punching the white hair old man.

"But they are-"He earned yet another smack from the comment.

"Never talk about this outside you idiot!" She huffed tying her blonde hair back up.

Naruto and his other roommates just stared down at the couple. Jiriya and Tsunade have just been married a few months ago and no one knew except for Naruto himself. The blonde faced them and sighed throwing a kunai between them shocking the both of them.

"Naruto play nice with the elders." Kyuubi took out the inanimate object between them seeing Sasuke with Sakura besides the door.

"Good evening." Sasuke told and people rushed inside the house with Sakura tending the food.

Naruto gracefully entered the room seating himself on the couch with Itachi next to his side. Downing one cup of water getting up he can walk upstairs towards the roof to rest from the ongoing ruckus. His eyes glazed slightly in the moon's aura with his large jacket over his small thin frame. Muscles have been lost from the cold chilling air. It was around winter time and it was days after thanksgiving in which this party is celebrating for. The rooftop door opened and in came a young Uchiha wearing a thick coat with two mugs in his hand.

"Here for you." He told as he shoves it to the young blonde's hand.

Naruto stared at the mug before he gently placed it in his mouth to take a sip. It tasted sweet and yet creamy making it to be hot chocolate. Sasuke sat by his side and sipped in his own mug.

"Naruto…" The blonde ignored his presence looking up at the sky.

"Uchiha what is it that you need?" He told brushing his bangs over to the side of his head.

"I want to tell you something." Sasuke sipped his drink slowly savoring the taste.

"Is it missioning related Uchiha?" Naruto asked giving away a decent yawn.

"No I want to tell you that I like you." Naruto dropped his mug looking at the raven in shock.

"You must be lying and I shall take my leave." He stood up slightly wobbly when the older male grabbed his arm pushing his lips towards him.

"Mph!" Naruto was in shock pushing away but Sasuke wouldn't let up brushing his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss and the blonde ninja crumpled to the floor with his eyes wide and slightly glazed. His mouth opens from the kiss showing his red lips and he collapsed on the roof making a loud thump. Everyone heard the loud crash with Itachi hot on the loosed to see Naruto on the floor unconscious. Rushing to his side he saw the blonde blank looking up at his brother.

"What did you do to him?" He growled as Sasuke looked back at him.

"I confessed to him and kissed him… Nothing more and nothing less." People ran out seeing the unconscious blonde and Sasuke still standing.

Everyone growled in malice looking up at him. Kiba was the first to retort.

"I knew the younger Uchiha was an asshole all this time! I wonder why they pick you as Hokage since you are a scum! Worse than a scum!" He shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Sakura looked at her surrogate brother asking questions with her eyes only for them to be answered. She nodded and turned to face the group putting her arms up for any attacks to protect both sides of the boundary.

"Sasuke, didn't do anything wrong!" She snapped as people became angrier.

"You are worst! You and that baggage should have never been Naruto's friend nor even be any way near him! But since he is the Hokage I guess he has the power to do what he wants don't you?! Naruto dissevered better team mates better than you all as his! Yo9u always smacked Naruto and never even apologized! You both make us sick even your damned beloved teacher is the worst! He knew that Naruto was lonely all this time but he went to the Uchiha because Naruto was weak and was therefore to be a demon in his eyes! You never have seen him as a human being! You! I just want you to die!" Kiba turned away walking off with the others along with Itachi carrying the young blonde in his arms.

The only people left in the house was the rest of team 7 and the old sannins as they too were about to leave anytime soon. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned by the outbursts of their old comrades and the pinkette cried on the floor saying sorry over and over again. Tsunade faced them as Jiriya waited outside quietly with his eyes closed.

"Now you know how Naruto feels when he had you asshole of a team mate." She told with anger.

"I'm sorry we treated him that way." Sakura cried looking up at her old sensei.

"Apologize to him not me…. Because of you he never thinks anyone loves him any more. I can't do anything to help him. He only gives me such respect as he a dedicated soldier of Konoha. He doesn't see anyone anymore with such happiness. You made him lost it. You made him lose his shine! Now goodbye!" She stomped out of the house to go home.

"We will apologize tomorrow." Sasuke answered and Sakura gave a nod.

"Hai." She whispered.

-Next Day-

(Naruto's Home)

Naruto sat up in his bed tired from yesterday's incidents rubbing his head to take away the headache. Itachi walked in holding a plate of food in his arms and faced Naruto with a blank face but a twitch shown on his lips.

"Here is the breakfast." He handed Naruto the plate and Naruto took a bite chewing slightly.

"It's good and did you cook this?" Naruto asked as Itachi nodded no answering.

"It was Kyuubi." Once he said that Naruto chocked on his food.

"F-for real?" Naruto asked as the raven smirked and Kyuubi entered the room holding a gray spatula.

"Kit I actually cooked food for once…. Not like the other times I burnt the food." He huffed as Naruto gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you." He ate more of the food and swallowed finishing it all.

**Ding-Dong!**

The three shinobi's snapped there heads at the front door as everyone was apprehensive on who it was. Naruto walks to the bathroom taking a quick shower putting on some new clothes as the door bell rang again. Kyuubi stood there silently unaware that the people of Konoha had known that he was inside a human body living like a normal person. Itachi turned the knob to see Sasuke and Sakura holding up a picnic basket. Itachi glared at them making them have no move to enter the house. The foxes sensed a different presence within its den surrounding Itachi and covering the threshold in protection.

"What brings you here Ototo?" He asked with the foxes snarling startling the two.

"We want to talk to Naruto." Sasuke answered not too kindly for his liking.

"I'll see if the owner of the house will let you in." Itachi entered the home looking for Naruto to see him staring down at the entrance.

Naruto saw what Itachi was going to ask him and gave his answer setting up tea for the small gathering. Placing it on the firm apple wood table covered with red linens and a small flower vase with white lilies. Seating him on a cushioned recliner he had just a year ago way before Sasuke and him fought at the Valley of End. Reading a book of the basis and analysis of Konoha's rules and regulations with the information of the main people of the Konoha Clans. It was a large with very thin silk sheets with a hard cover of the color of cosmic blue saying 'Konoha' in golden letters. Sasuke sat down opposite from Sakura on the couch taking a small cup of tea and sipping it softly. Itachi left them to care for the animals and of Kyuubi keeping him busy away from the living room as much as possible or it will cause massive chaos.

"What is that you want to discuss about? Uchiha and Haruno." He flipped another page in the book rearranging his position to a more relax one.

"We want to apologize about how we treated you during our Gennin years." Sakura pointed out as Naruto still kept on reading.

"Go ahead." Naruto told as a cue to continue.

"We are sorry for treating you the way we did… We should have treated you like how we want to be treated rather than someone below us." Sasuke whispered and Naruto sighed closing the book and placing it down on the table gently.

"Is that all?" He got up to see the bright morning glow through his windows.

"Yes and Naruto… I love you." Naruto's eyes widen facing Sasuke.

"You are lying…. I can never be loved by anyone… I was born alone!" He snapped when tears fall down his eyes.

"I can't be loved Sasuke…. I can never be." He whispered softly.

"You can be loved Naruto. No one is born to be alone in this world." Sakura got up from her seat ready to hug Naruto when…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled covering his face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sasuke and Sakura stood in there spot stunned by what they had just saw. This was Naruto the one they thought was the happiest person in the world only to think he will never be loved by anyone.

"Please… Please. I can't be loved. I can't be loved." Naruto repeated to himself out loud.

-End of Chapter 8-

_**Hello my fellow viewers and hoped you have enjoyed this story so far. Now people I will continue this story if only more than 4 people will review this. If they don't me won't have the heart to continue it. This chapter is thus the 3**__**rd**__** to the last so up until chapter 10… Maybe but I might do more depending on how this story plays out. Thank for all your delightful comments and hope you are anxious to await chapter 9 at the day after thanksgiving! **_


	10. Reality and Confessions

Chapter 9 Reality and Confessions

"Please… Please. I can't be loved. I can't be loved." Naruto repeated to himself out loud.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura was appalled by what she had seen.

"Just leave my house will you." Naruto ordered and they stood there spot.

Kyuubi walked in the room silently leaving no trace that he had entered. Sasuke looked at his beloved sadly walking next to him. Naruto still faced the glass bringing up his hand touching the clearness. He didn't feel anymore so why does it hurt now. He thought that his heart died the day his dreams and his mask have shattered. He no longer had any hope of living so it doesn't make any difference if he didn't eat or even sleep for weeks.

"Naruto, please look at me." Sasuke pleaded as the young blonde stayed rooted to his spot.

Naruto sighed and faced Sasuke with a blank face moving past him. Sasuke turned to see Naruto stop and walked off opening the door of his house. He moved his arms outside signaling that he wanted to speak to Sasuke alone. Sasuke turned to face them and they gave a nod back as he walked away. Closing the door he saw Naruto walk towards the forest brushing his hand over the tree besides him.

"Sasuke…" He whispered facing the raven.

"Is it true on what you have said?" He asked being cautious for any unnecessary moves from the Uchiha.

"Yes… Ever since. I have always loved you." He walked closer only for Naruto to back away.

"I can't be loved by anyone Sasuke." He told when his heart knew who he truly loved.

"Why? Everyone loves you Naruto even myself." He told bringing up his hands.

"It doesn't matter I was born alone and I will die alone." His face was down.

"You will never be alone as long as I love you." Sasuke's lips brushed over Naruto's lips in a soft manner.

-Sakura with Kyuubi and Itachi-

Everyone inside Naruto's home stayed silent not making a move. Itachi took away the tea and suddenly heard Sakura cry. He stopped his movements looking at the young female.

"Why does Naruto feel that way?" She asked looking up at them with a sad look in her eyes.

"Think Haruno." Kyuubi replied sitting down.

"Think of what?" She wiped her tears off silently.

"If you grew up in an environment were everyone hates you and wants you to die. How would you feel? If people cast down only glares upon you and never pat your back for bringing someone back. To be scolded or mistreated for something you had no power over and had not known since you were just a small child. To be ridiculed and put down just because you are an idiot. Deserving that you should never live or to be a ninja. Your supplies of food and needs taken. Do you think everyone will love you ever in your future years?" Kyuubi looked up to see Sakura shocked.

"No… I would be as emotionless and never fall in love with someone ever in my life." She answered.

"Naruto's hopes were shattered the same day Sasuke had become Hokage for this village. He hoped that once he becomes Hokage that everyone will never do the same actions they did before. But everything was shattered along with his hopes and his dreams. He doesn't know why he ever lives anymore. He wanted everything to end ever since his hand ever touched a metal on his hand during those times. It was tiring when I have to stop almost every day from his suicidal mission he ever puts himself into." Kyuubi sighed tiredly.

Sakura looked on shock by the information having tears in her eyes once again.

"Oh God this can't be true!" She cried.

"It's true Sakura and soon if no one gets through and heals his heart bad things will only happen." He got up and smacked Sakura in the back of her neck making her unconscious.

"Take her home." Kyuubi told Itachi.

Itachi did so and left the house bringing Sakura back to her own home. Kyuubi grabbed the tray and cleaned up the room only for his chest to hurt when he looked out. 'Please it will work out.' He prayed washing the dishes.

-Naruto and Sasuke-

"Mmmph!" Naruto moaned pushing Sasuke back from the kiss.

"I-I can't!" He shouted shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to catch Naruto only for him to poof away.

"Dammit!" He cursed clenching his fists when suddenly ANBU appeared at his side.

"What is it that you need?" He asked.

"We have ANBU injured in a mission and we need your help as Orichimaru seemed to have appeared at the Konoha Gates." Sasuke's eyes widen as he ran off with the ANBU towards his office.

-Naruto-

He sat down in Konoha forest with the wind brushing his face giving a silent lullaby. Suddenly a scream was heard and he jolted up seeing yellow eyes and pale skin.

"Orichimaru…" He gritted his teeth pulling out his kunai.

"Oh, Naruto-kun long times no see…" Slithered the enemy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing up holding up his kunai to his face.

"You know who I am looking for or maybe not…. Since you hold him inside of you." He smirked and Naruto's eyes widen.

"You'll never find him." He gritted out facing the sannin.

"I see… Then I shall do something to you and he will come by and find you." Orichimaru said giving away a smirk.

"You look so delectable right now." Naruto's eyes widen and he moved back.

"Get away from me!" He screamed as he couldn't even get up as the snakes crawled all over him.

"Get off!" He hollered slicing the snakes one by one.

"How dare you!? Hurt my precious little children?!" He yelled stabbing Naruto's leg.

Naruto bit his lip in pain and got up despite the agony he had trying to hide the searing injury. Orichimaru smiled and pulled up his sword ready to attack as Naruto only had his kunai as a weapon. His sword still lay limp in his room making him only have his kunai and himself to protect. The snake crawled up and Naruto stared at wide eyed as Orichimaru faced him. Making hand seals he made multiple jutsu's to defend.

"**Doton: Doryuusu! (Earth Element: Rising Stone Spears!)"**

"**Katon: Gyoukaku no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Flamethrower!)" **

"**Iwayadokuzushi!!! (Rock Barrier!)" **

"**Get away from me!" **Naruto shouted under his barrier.

"Come on is that all you can do?" He touched the rock barricade making it fall.

"How did y-"Naruto asked as Orichimaru laughed.

"I'm of earth affinity… You are just air and earth. I'm of the Earth and Fire affinity." He told as Naruto back up.

"Kyuubi!" He yelled as Orichimaru stabbed him again.

-Naruto's Home-

**Ding-Dong!**

"Coming!" Kyuubi ran to answer the door to see the brother Uchiha's together.

"What you want gaki?" He pointed to the younger one.

"I need Naruto to fight off the snake." By this Kyuubi's eyes widen into saucers.

"I'm coming along!" He shouted grabbing his weapons when he saw Naruto's prized katana's lay on the floor.

Grabbing the weapons needed he ran downstairs seeing Sasuke and Itachi sitting down on the small cushions. Putting the large items away he cleans up the house in record time as when they come home it wouldn't be as dirty. He whistled and foxes came to him when suddenly he heard his name.

"KYUUBI!" He rubbed his ears painfully.

"What is the matter master?" One of the foxes asked.

"It was Naruto and he is in danger!" He looked at the Uchiha's yelling. "Get up you lazy asses and Naruto is in danger!" They all left and ran into the forest.

"Naruto!!" He yelled using his fox vision.

-Naruto-

"Gyaaaahhhh!!!" Naruto held his leg in pain looking up at Orichimaru.

"I'll get you aga-"He was pushed away.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto gave a nod tired from all the jutsu's he used to defend himself.

"We need to bring you to the hospital quickly!" Sasuke said as Naruto stood up only to fall back down.

"I'll be fine…" He huffed wincing as Itachi picked him up.

"No you are not." Itachi helped Naruto up when Orichimaru stirred.

"Hehe… You think you can leave easily…" He saw Sasuke and smirked.

"Now I have two containers that I wish to have with me. Kabuto!" The silver ninja came by his side bowing.

"Yes Orichimaru-sama what is it that you need?" He saw Naruto and Sasuke in front of them. "Oh long time no see blonde." He retorted as Naruto growled.

"No one calls me that." He gritted as Kabuto sighed.

"You can't do anything to me since look at how weak and feeble you are." He pointed out Naruto's injuries.

"He can't but I can." Kyuubi growled looking at Sasuke.

"You're the Hokage! Do something you asshole! I'll take snake pedophile here and you take Harry Potter there!" He ordered as Sasuke ran towards Kabuto.

"You die!" Sasuke took out his sword attacking Kabuto.

"I see that the rumors were true that a pathetic Uchiha is to be the Hokage. Anyways all Uchiha's are pathetic anyways." He threw senbo at Sasuke who deflected it.

Itachi growled in anger and slowly released Naruto off of him as he stared at Kabuto growling out.

"I don't care if you diss me and my snotty brother there." He pointed at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled back as Itachi sighed.

"You know I love you." Sasuke turned away hiding his red cheeks.

"But!" He yelled as Naruto yawned.

"Get to the point now would you." He told forgetting his injury.

"You do not dare diss the Uchiha name!!!" He growled running towards Kabuto grabbing Naruto's limp sword on the ground attacking Kabuto.

"Always damn reckless." Kyuubi said pushing away Orichimaru's sword as Naruto nodded pathetically when he stood up.

"Time to get started." He picked up his sword taking it out of his sheath.

"Time for blood right Kyuubi?" The red head smirked.

"Everyone let's have this show on the road!" Naruto made thousands of clones.

"Let's fight!"

"Come on!"

"Ready?"

"Alright!"

"Fight!"

All clones jumped from the trees attacking Kabuto and Orichimaru as Sasuke and Itachi took care of Kabuto while Kyuubi along with Naruto took care of the snake. Suddenly the leader disappeared and Kyuubi tried to smell him out as Naruto looked around. 'Where the fuck is he?! He's not up, or on either side. Nor is he behind or in front of me so he is…'

"Down you fucker!" He yelled smashing the ground to pieces as everyone stared at Naruto.

Sasuke was in shock as Itachi and Kyuubi both smirked. 'He's been training.' Then they went back to kicking the enemies butt. Naruto saw Orichimaru and grinned evilly as he stood up dusting off his clothes.

"Hi butt face." He smirked. "How was your small time hiding under the ground? Trying to get some boys with you there you fag." He retorted when he punched Orichimaru in the face.

"You little!" Naruto punched him again smacking him over and over again.

"Die you pedoph-"He collapsed in exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke picked up Naruto as Kabuto was long time dead thanks to Itachi.

"Man they were weaker than the Atsuki I faced." Itachi wiped his forehead facing Orichimaru when his eyes turned to sharigan.

"Now its time to go bye-bye don't you think so?" He taunted as Orichimaru was stuck under ground helpless.

"**Magnegyoko Sharigan!" **

Orichimaru's eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious as Kyuubi cuts off his head slicing off the body.

"Now we don't have to worry over weird sick fags coming after us." Kyuubi puts his sword back to its sheath. "Now we have to worry over Naruto now and let's get going!" Everyone ran back to Konoha getting to the hospital to see Sakura.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled scaring Sakura.

"Hai!" She hollered seeing Naruto limp and his body dripping of blood.

"N-Naruto!! Come let me get Tsunade-sama and bring him inside right away!" She then ordered doctors to care for Naruto right away.

"Come on get your asses moving!" "Hurry his blood is dropping!" "Shit when is Tsunade when we need her!" "Come on bring in some O blood now!" "Respiratory is failing!" "We got the blood!" "Good lets get working!" "I'm here and ready to help!" "Tsunade-sama please helps us." "Roger!" Minutes passed and everyone only heard medical words and hollering around the operation room.

Sasuke stayed next to the room waiting for the sign to go green and for Naruto to come out alive and awake. Kyuubi and Itachi played shogi in the waiting room with Kyuubi winning as Itachi tried to think up of new strategies. Hours passed and new games were made while they were operating Naruto.

"Dang it! How can you beat me at this game?" Itachi asked Kyuubi as he yawned.

"You are easy to know your next move. You are like an open book and I can read you easily thinking up of new ways to overthrow you in just a few seconds or rather milliseconds. Thus leaving you open for any moves but I can counter them in any moment." He puts down another piece on the board as Itachi cursed.

"Man I will play you chess!" Itachi took out another board and pulled out the pieces.

(I do not know how he carried that?)

Kyuubi raised his eyebrow and picked up his piece starting off again another game effectively defeating Itachi again over and over. Sasuke stared at the screen seeing it turn green and the doors opened showing Tsunade and Sakura exiting the room tired.

"How is he?" He asked hoping for the best.

"He is fine just asleep and he will be checked out tomorrow morning." Tsunade replied leaving them.

"Everyone hates us don't they Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"What do you think?" Kiba showed up looking at the two.

"How are you in here?" Sakura looked at her supposed ex-friend.

"Nothing just hanging out and just somehow saw you losers in my path." He snorted.

"Alright so we understand everyone hates us so… Let's try to be friends again." Sakura took out her hand.

"Yeah right." Kiba walked away.

"Let's just go see how Naruto is doing." Sasuke said and left to go to Naruto's room.

"Naruto are you awake?"

Sasuke saw that the blonde was resting peacefully on the white bed. Sitting besides Naruto he smiled and softly touched Naruto's face gently. Then Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he looked to see that he was in the hospital. At his side he saw Sasuke and turned away hearing the door creak.

"How you doing?" Kyuubi bit off an apple.

"Fine." He replied looking at everyone.

"Naruto you are not fine and you need to rest as you are chakara deprived. You can start walking in weeks from now but you are still weak to move ar-"Naruto stopped her.

"SHUT UP! I can care for myself dammit!" He yelled shocking everyone.

"Naruto do you want to go home?" Itachi asked as the blonde gave a nod.

"No you are not allowed to leave the hospital until tomorrow morning!" Sakura bellowed.

"Fine then leave so I can sleep." Naruto pulled up the blankets as everyone excluding Sasuke left.

"What you want Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up surprised as Naruto till didn't face him.

"I want to talk with you." Naruto sighed and sat up looking at the older male.

"Just get out will you."

"I want to know if you love me too." Naruto was stunned on what he just said facing to another direction.

"I-I can't l-love anyone Sasuke." He felt the raven's hand touch his cheek.

"Who says?" Sasuke pressed his lips at Naruto's earning a moan.

"Stop Sasuke." Naruto pleaded.

"Alright but you know that I will always be here no matter what." He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Why do you love a demon like me anyway?"

"You are just my sunshine and were always giving to everyone. You light up my world and everyone else's. You never gave up and that's what I love about you." Sasuke stood up only for Naruto to grab his arm.

"Don't leave yet please." Naruto asked pulling down Sasuke kissing him.

"Please don't leave me alone. I have been alone too long enough and I l-love you too Sasuke ever since I lay my eyes on you for the first time." He said shocking Sasuke.

"I will never leave you Naruto." He kissed Naruto's cheek going down the neck.

"Naruto is this alright?" Naruto gave a nod and Sasuke pulled off the hospital shirt kissing the tanned skin below.

Naruto moaned kicking off the blankets exposing his boxers as Sasuke took them off as well leaving him naked. Sasuke took off his shirt showing off his creamy skin to Naruto who blushed. Naruto was then kissed by Sasuke once again as he went south on Naruto's body kissing Naruto's shaft earning a groan from Naruto.

"Ah p-please Sasuke." Naruto begged and Sasuke sucked pushing two fingers into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto took them massaging his tongue around them making the raven above him moan at the pleasure as he took them out. Pushing in one finger Naruto bended up from the pain and Sasuke soon added another finger. Tears began to form at the cerulean eyes while Sasuke kissed them away. Looking up at Naruto he saw that he was ready and pushed himself in and Naruto felt so much pleasure he asked for more.

"Move." He ordered and Sasuke thrust in once again hitting Naruto's prostate.

Naruto turned his head to the side giving Sasuke more room to mark him. Sasuke bit Naruto's tanned skin licking and kissing it making a mark showing to everyone who the blonde belonged too.

"Faster Sasuke! H-harder! Ahah!" Naruto yelled out ignoring the fact that there were patients next door.

Thrusting once more Naruto came and Sasuke did too as they both lay on the bed tire from the activities. Brushing Naruto's faced gently he gave a kiss saying.

"I love you Naru-chan."

"I love you Sasu-chan." Naruto smiled and they both fell asleep.

-End of Chapter 9-

_**Hi everyone and hope you are doing splendid after a night's of spending thanksgiving with family and relatives. I sure had some fun during this week and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. As usual I want more than four people to make any kind of review for me to upload this story faster. I know I uploaded a day late but I had things to care for. I will never know when exactly I will be uploading soon as I have many projects and homework to attend too. Now thank you very much for enjoying this chapter and story so I will see you soon then!**_

_**R&R!**_


	11. Happiness and Freedom

Chapter 10 Happiness and Freedom

**A/N: Hello people and I hope you had started an exciting start of winter vacation since mine was sort of exciting. So hope you will enjoy this Christmas special of SHAD!!!! This will not be the last chapter!!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**-Naruto's Home-**

**Yawn!!!**

Kyuubi opened his eyes to see the blanket of white around their home stretching out his limbs as he pulled on a red coat. Naruto was checked out of the hospital just a week ago along with Sasuke. Now it was soon to be Christmas as all shinobi's including the Hokage was attending a winter vacation for three weeks. Sasuke bunked with his older brother in the same room and Naruto was told to be resting rather than running around doing hard core training. Kyuubi managed to heal Naruto all the way but he too was tired from all the chakara he used to heal. Naruto's arm was now supposed to heal on its own but nevertheless he can now walk around.

"Morning!" Kyuubi greeted accidentally tripping over the stairs in the process.

"Gyaahh!!!!" There was a loud thump as everyone turned to face him.

Sasuke sat in his chair drinking a cup of hot cocoa with a blue robe around his body. Itachi sat across from his brother drinking some coffee as they had just watched some T.V. while Naruto was reading a book on the dinning table. He flipped another page ignoring the antics and the thumps from Kyuubi's fall. Sasuke however, chuckled and drank another sip. Kyuubi picked himself up and yawned trying to act like nothing had just happened. Naruto got up moving towards the kitchen grabbing a glass of water downing it.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?" Kyuubi asked as everyone just looked up at him.

"Nothing much I guess." Sasuke told sipping another.

Rumor spread around quickly from the hospital onto the streets of Konoha. The whole council resented Naruto much more but the young blonde took it to no heed. It was just like a normal day in Konoha as people grew up rumors around the area saying that Sasuke and Naruto make sense as a couple and so on. Kyuubi looked at his depressing group.

"Naruto want to go out?" Sasuke asked his lover getting up from his seat standing next to Naruto.

"I don't know where you want to go." He told as Sasuke hugged him.

"Sasuke where do you want to go?" Itachi asked seeing the nice weather of snow blanketing the area.

"I don't know around the area and play snowball fights…. Older vs. the younger." He smirked as Naruto blushed.

"W-what?" Naruto looked at Sasuke seeing him happy with the decision.

"Oh, how kinky you are outside nonetheless." Itachi told as Naruto understood the answer giving away a huge blush as Sasuke chuckled.

"No way… Not like that however I know…. Maybe I should try that trick." He told.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke shrugged.

"Never mind and how are we going to celebrate our Christmas now?" Sasuke told.

"Oh yeah it is coming up in a week isn't it." Itachi drummed his fingers over the couch.

"Maybe I should bring out our piano at home and does a Christmas party over there with all the Konoha people." Itachi told.

It was true that some people began to forgive Sasuke and Sakura gradually over time but there were some given glares especially from the well known team 8. Kiba still blamed Sasuke over Naruto's change of character and Hinata was becoming a bit sincere however kept a well good distance between them. Shino was more impassive but told a few jokes here and there but never to the old supposed team 7 excluding Naruto.

"I guess and I'll go around and invite people." Sasuke told knowing that no one was too decline the party especially if it were given by the Hokage himself.

"Alright then and lets get moving our stuff at the residence there." Kyuubi gave a well knowing nod as Naruto still sat reading his book.

"Naruto get off of the couch and let's help pack the party." Kyuubi muttered showing his large canines.

"It won't be for a week now wills it so it doesn't matter as I want peace and quiet around this time of year." He flipped another page.

"Fine but you are still coming whether you want to or not." Kyuubi packed another bag.

Naruto snorted and walked his way to his room shutting the door. Putting his book down him rested upon his bed closing his eyes when something made his heart cry out. Tears flowed and he tried to wipe them away only to fall asleep crying.

**-1 Week Later-**

Everyone that was a part of the well known rookie nine began to gather there presents and traveled there way down to the Uchiha mansion. Others grunted about the party even a given few did not like this party because the known demon boy was going to be in it. The snow blanketed the streets and people ran over to relatives giving gifts and having merry going on. Stores were closed for the Holiday and children ran outside to enjoy the Christmas throwing snow balls.

"Great another party by the infamous Uchiha brat." A blonde woman huffed holding a bag load of gifts.

"Maa, Maa Tsunade calm down will you." A white hair sannin told holding another bag that was his wife's gifts to be given.

"Yeah Tsunade don't ruin the party after all…. This might be the chance to get Naruto's cheery side back on track." A lazy shinobi muttered giving a yawn holding his generous gifts as he pulled them up.

His phone rang and he immediately picked it up putting it to hid ear giving a greeting when he had a happy expression and then rushed towards the party. (Told you there is going to be some of my own characters) Anyways he went over to the Uchiha residence along seeing other attend the party. Sakura wore a Christmas red dress with a green scarf over her neck. Kakashi sat by having a green scarf holding his supply of gifts. Everyone then looked at the door hearing a crash and hollering inside.

-Inside the House-

Itachi looked at his design of his tree with the large ornaments that had a emblem of every clan in Konoha with gold accents around them. Kyuubi had his ornament with a fox on it sticking out his tongue. Naruto had his spiral ornament to resemble the Uzumaki clan as well as his Namizake clan from his father's side. It was orange covered in a blue spiral saying Uzumaki. Sasuke and Itachi had each of their own Uchiha design as they were both dark blue with the red and white fan surrounding it. Foxes roamed around the tree sniffing out the contents of the boxes. Naruto being used to having not much a Christmas read another book that was in the Uchiha home giving a yawn.

"You idiot!! It was supposed to have green and red for Christmas colors!!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi for their ornaments.

"Fine and everyone is outside waiting for us if you don't mind at all keeping them await." Itachi told making some food as he cooked for the Atsuki as everyone knew how to burn the food rather than making it good.

"Okay and here I go." He muttered and Kyuubi puts own his red shirt with a green tree printed on it as he had no other shirts that had a Christmas emblem on them.

Opening the door people bustled in putting on their coats in the appropriate places shaking off the snow that bestowed their bodies. Sakura gave a comment to everything as people grumbled from the cold rather than the decorations.

"Its so freaking cold outside and you kept us waiting for hours outside!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Sorry but these people here didn't do anything to assist me." Pointed Itachi to other hosts.

Naruto stood up and gave a bow towards everyone kissing the hands of all the young ladies. They all blushed and the others were shocked as Naruto barely gave any social like standings to anyone for the past year.

"Merry Christmas young ladies and gentlemen." He told giving a cool wink as Sasuke felt anger rise inside him.

"Got jealous… Oh Mighty Uchiha." Retorted Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Nope not at all jealous." He told.

"I see and then how is Naruto treating you nowadays." Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"A bit better but still quiet nonetheless." Sasuke answered as Naruto moved his way to turning on the music.

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer._

_Had a very shiny nose._

_If you ever saw him._

_You would even saw it glows._

Naruto switched the song feeling its corniness towards the song.

_Du_

_Du hast_

_Du hast Mich_

_Du hast Mich gefragt_

_Du hast Mich gefragt, und ich hab nichts gesagt_

"What the hell?" Naruto turned towards the next channel.

"When did you have a German radio station?" Ino questioned.

"Ah nothing just leave it be." Itachi told as everyone heard a different song.

_We wish you a merry Christmas._

_We wish you a merry Christmas._

_We wish you a merry Christmas._

_And a happy New Year._

_Great tidings to you._

_For you and your peers._

_Great tidings of Christmas._

_And a Happy New Year!_

The song repeated over and over again as people started dancing around. Kakashi danced with Iruka his lover and Tsunade was with Jiriya. Kiba asked a dance from Hinata as the Hyugga blushed by the statement taking Kiba's hand. Mellow music came in and people danced around the room having a merry time.

"I guess the brat's party was not so bad after all." Tsunade mentioned drinking another glass of sake.

"Yup such a grrreeeaat par…ty." She drowned out.

"I think that was too much beer I guess." Jiriya asked another glass of sake from the bar.

Naruto looked in the desks seeing Christmas movies taking them out licking his fingers from the candy cane sweets he had been given. He looked seeing a picture of something odd seeing a picture of two babies and two fathers. What surprised Naruto was that one father had blonde hair, blue eyes and the other seemed to be Sasuke's father. Putting the picture in his pocket he took out a movie called the Grinch playing it on the TV.

"People let open our gifts now!!" Kiba hollered as other shouted yeah out loud.

"Who is going to go first?" Sakura asked as people pointed to Naruto who huffed.

"What do you want me to do?" He huffed.

"Open the gifts we gave you!" They shouted as Naruto sat on one of the cushions grabbing one gift opening it slowly.

It was an orange sweater that was given by Hinata who hand sowed it for him. He kept opening each gift seeing more gifts when he reached the Sannins gift. Shaking it slightly he left it on the ground opening it up gently. It was a gold necklace with a large Uzumaki spiral on it for the family emblem.

"What is this Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked as Tsunade sighed.

"Tell you later… Let's keep this party going." She muttered as people went on to the next gift for each person.

Many people around the area can hear hollering and a lot of crashes from the people. There was some karaoke going on and Naruto and Sasuke were tied on being the best singers as the others came in second or third place. Beers littered the ground with alcohol coming up to their noses in high levels. People became drunk including the young ladies who were given a room to hang out in. They played truth and dare as Naruto never participated as people were drunk excluding him. His alcohol tolerance was so low that he would have puked and passed out within the 2nd bottle of drinking. Going up to another room for peace and quiet in which he was in content in. Taking out the folded picture he inspected the photo gently seeing a small baby around them being cuddled.

"What is this?" He asked.

He dusted off the photo and saw a small bit of writing in it seeing a note behind it turning it over.

Minato,

I'm sorry to have left Konoha sp early and hope you and Naruto have a Merry Christmas.

Signed,

Kushina Uzumaki

"What?" Naruto said hearing that his mother died during child birth when the door creaked.

Sasuke entered the room seeing Naruto hold an old photo as the blonde quickly hidden it.

"Naruto what are you doing?" He asked drinking a cup of hot tea.

"Nothing… Sasu." He replied standing up as he crept towards the bed.

"Are you sure? The party is going to end soon but Jiriya and Tsunade want to stay over to speak with you."

"I'll be down in 30 minutes."

"Okay sees you." He closed the door leaving Naruto to stare at the photo.

Getting up he washed his face seeing people leave the door in drunken stations but Itachi and kyuubi was able to handle them quite easily. Sasuke went to assist them leaving the Sannins and Naruto alone. Going down the stairs slowly he looked at Jiriya and Tsunade pulling out the picture.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiriya-sama…" He called sitting down in the recliner in front of them.

"Naruto we want to speak with you regarding your parents." Jiriya mentioned with a serious tone.

"First answer my question." Naruto growled out making the couple look up at him.

"What's your question?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto pulled up the picture showing it to them asking.

"What does this picture mean?" Tsunade and Jiriya's eyes widen when seeing the picture.

"Where did you find the picture?"

"Just tell me what this picture means." Naruto asked in a serious and angered tone.

"That is what we were going to tell you about." Tsunade told when Naruto's eyes widen at her statement.

"Your mother is alive at Mizugakure." She replied as Naruto dropped the picture in shock.

"What?"

-End of Chapter 10-

_**Hello people and I know this story is kinda short so please hope you can wait for a while for the next chapter!! This was kind of hard to get the basic chapter outline however as I read it… I think this is kind of okay I guess but what do you want me to do? Do you want Naruto's mother to come back and meet Naruto or have Naruto meet her? Do you want Naruto's dad to be alive as well? Tell me what you want for the next chapters of SHAD!**_

_**Merry Christmas!!**_

_**R&R!**_


	12. Resolutions and Truths

Chapter 11 Resolutions and Truths

**A/N: Hello people and hope you have enjoyed reading my story so far! I am currently keeping this story up to at least now maybe 15-18 chapters long as I have many ideas for this story!! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

"What?" Naruto was shocked beyond compare hearing what Tsunade said about his mother.

"I heard that she died giving birth to me when I was a baby… How can she be alive?" He asked knowing that was what he was told by some people.

"Who told you this?" Tsunade asked concerned of Naruto's well being.

"Sandaime-sama told me this when I was only around 7 years old."

"I know he wasn't the only one who told you this now did them?"

"No also…. He died saving me from village attacks." Naruto whispered.

"Anyways you know you heard of your mother in the stories do you not?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded.

"She had red hair and was one of the best shinobi's out there." Jiriya gave a nod.

"She also had your kind of determination and character. The skin color of yours matches hers as well. She usually puts your father in his place most of the times. She had some taste for ramen but your father was the one who loved ramen the most." Jiriya pointed out.

"How can mom be alive since she did giving birth to me right?" Naruto asked coldly.

"She was going to die I assure you but something happened to make her live again." Jiriya remembered it like if it were yesterday.

-**Flashback-**

"Hurry she is going to give birth you idiot! Be there for your first born!" Jiriya yelled.

"I'll be there after this." A young blonde man asked when the next words make him jump from his seat.

"You damned fool she might die so meet her and the baby before she might leave." Tsunade entered the room holding a small child.

"I'll be there right now." Minato moved from his seat seeing a small bundle of yellow.

"Is… Is that… Is that him?" He said walking towards the small child.

"Yes this is him… Minato he was just born." She gave Minato the small child telling him how to hold him correctly.

"He… He looks so…" He was lost at words.

"Beautiful." Tsunade finished.

"How is Kushina? Is she alright?" Tsunade shook her head.

"It's not good and we are doing all we can to help her out." She told as Minato had his eyes widen at the statement.

"Let me see her." He told as Tsunade and Jiriya led the way.

"Tsunade-sama we need your assistance and Hokage-sama please refrain from being inside along with you as well Jiriya-sama." One doctor told.

"That is my wife in there!" He roared still holding tightly onto the child.

"I know Hokage-sama and we are trying our best to heal her as best as we can to heal her sir but we can not do it as you are inside this room!" Minato stood away looking at his child.

The child fluttered his eyes open and he saw a cerulean color with tanned skin and small fingers. He gave a small smile and brought his hand up to touch Minato's face. He gave a giggle and Minato smiled.

"We will get through this right?" He grabbed the small fingers and smiled.

"Minato sit down for awhile and we need to see of there is anything wrong with the baby." Tsunade informed and she looked at Jiriya who gave a knowing glance.

"Alright." Minato handed his child.

"Thank you." Tsunade walked away and Jiriya walked closer.

"They'll be fine… I'll make sure of it." Jiriya whispered as Minato blinked.

"Yeah… I know they will." He gave a smile.

-**End of Flashback**-

"After that we find out that Kyuubi attacked and was terrorizing everything in its path." Jiriya whispered.

"We couldn't do much and that's when you were sealed with Kyuubi inside of you. Your father was the greatest man to have ever done that. I can see it now with you and Kyuubi." He added and Naruto had his face down.

"I'm for sure that came true since no one can live out of that." Naruto looked up. "What happened with my mother? Also about this picture…. I mean I could have been just a week old baby but with my dad-"

"Minato miraculously lived after that sealing but not for long… He died a week later on the same day that picture was taken." Naruto's eyes widen in realization. "I know that you would say how can that be right? He told me that the shinigami gave him time to live before he went to his stomach… We found out that he was only given a week and after that we could no longer find your mother but word gave us that she is still alive." Naruto clutched the picture and tears streamed down his face.

"B-but why was Sasuke in the picture along w-with his father?" Jiriya gave a soft smile before speaking up.

"Minato and Fugaku resemble both you and Sasuke in a brotherly manner I mean. They were rivals and became best friends… One became Hokage while the other was the best ANBU force." Naruto stood up.

"Yeah father took the Hokage like Sasuke and I…. I'm like Fugaku a heartless ANBU soldier." He said before walking upstairs.

"Naruto wait." Tsunade called out and she looked at Jiriya.

"I know why your mother left Konoha." She gave a pause. "I was there when she left." Naruto stopped moving and turned to face her.

"Tsunade you knew all this time!" Jiriya hollered angered that he wasn't told.

"She told me to never tell anyone until a few days after her son's 14 birthdays." She told and Naruto waited for an explanation.

"She's coming home Naruto and will you accept her or not? She'll be home around next year. She will stay here with me and Jiriya until you allow her home." Tears began falling from her face.

"I'll meet her when I am ready." Naruto replied.

"She'll be here soon within five days. That necklace was hers Naruto. Hope you will accept her." Tsunade soon left with Jiriya in silence and Naruto rushed his ways upstairs locking his door.

Naruto couldn't see his parents or his mother for that matter. What will she say if she saw what the village has done to him? Will she love him and care for him or will she scorn him as he was the fault of her husband's death? Tears began flowing down his face and before he can control his emotions but now they are spilling like tidal waves crashing over and over again. Never-ending cycles of tears and heartache came to burst inside his heart with immense pain. How can he accept him for what his mother did to him? She left him alone and orphaned to a world that once in the beginning never accepted him. S place were he was beaten and spat at for something he had never done. Slowly gaining his bearings he covered his face and sobbed his way out of this.

-**5 Days Later-**

New Year was fast approaching and people began to go buy food and get ready for the next year. A festival was about to begun slowly making people cheer when a young woman with blood red hair faced the large gates of Konoha. She clutched her robe and looked behind her to see her husband with a cover above his face. A small bag lay at her side and her husband faced the gates with a mournful look.

"We are back at Konoha." The woman whispered as the said man gave a nod.

The young woman covered her mouth and was soon to cry remembering her last memory when she left.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm so sorry." She gently brushed her lips over a small child's head that was at the moment peacefully sleeping in his cradle.

"I'll come back…. I promise." She pulled a small sheet over the baby and quietly left the room closing the door.

She walked through Konoha in utter silence and saw a blonde hair woman looking up at her.

"Why are you doing this!?" She yelled in anger surprising her form her saddened thoughts.

"I-I can't take care of him let alone myself!" She retorted only for it to become a squeak from her emotions.

"I-I… I'm leaving Konoha and will come back around when it's December 30 at the same year my son just turned 14." She pulled out a necklace shakily.

"G-give these to him… 5 days before I come and please tell him the story." With that she ran off outside of Konoha.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I-I'm sorry." She cried falling on her knees sobbing as hard as she can.

"He'll be alright." Her husband whispered to her.

"I only hope that he won't try to reject us." She looked forward to see people having a fair when she saw a blonde male figure.

Her eyes widen in shock as she saw her son moving along the streets with a blank look with three people besides him with bubbled laughs. Only he was the one who spent it in silence as he followed them.

"I see you can back." A blonde hair woman told wearing a kimono.

"Yes I have." She gave a bow of respect.

The older woman walked closer astonished to see the man with her. Looking at the young red hair woman she gave a glare.

"Everything is all set and…" She looked at the other person. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She bowed again.

"Okaeri nasai Kushina." Tsunade gave a small smile.

"Tadaima." The woman named Kushina sadly smiled back.

**-End of Chapter 11-**

_**Hello everyone and this chapter is kind of short so please hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Anyways this is such a quick update and yes I will hopefully upload after New Year's! Then hope to see you soon and please enjoy!**_


	13. Meetings and Acceptance

Chapter 12 Meetings and Acceptance

**-Naruto Residence-**

Naruto looked at his bland room like he had many years ago and remembered he was going to meet his mother today. It was quieter inside the home as the other three was out for grocery as they were told by Naruto that he needed some time alone. He looked at his arm that was still bandaged from his injuries and he had a new one as accidentally Sasuke and he went sparring causing another injury. Kyuubi on the other hand was tired and still a bit weak to heal Naruto.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He told towards himself pulling on a large jacket.

He thought over what Tsunade had said and he still made no decision regarding the situation but he told himself that he will see what happens when he meets them. At the desk he saw his mother's necklace glittering in the sunshine. Standing up he picked it up looking at the spiral and the family symbol. Brushing his fingers over the small artifact and sighed.

_**Ding Dong!!!**_

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled below and Naruto turned his eyes to the door pushing the item back to his pocket.

"…" Naruto trotted down the stairs and looked down below seeing Sasuke and Itachi tending to the kitchen.

"Hey you okay?" Sasuke walked up to see Naruto having his mind wandering off.

"Y-yes Sasuke." Naruto looked at his lover who had worry written over his expression.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Itachi walked over placing his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"You seem slightly warm." He mentioned and Naruto turned away.

"I'm alright and what are we going to have today?" Naruto walked down the steps slightly dizzy from all the thinking.

"You are not." Sasuke grabbed his arm and brushed a hand over Naruto's cheeks.

"I am fine just a bit tired is all… I'll be fine once I eat som-"The door bell rang.

"I'll go get it." Itachi muttered as Naruto gave a nod.

"Yes how may I help you? Oh! Jiriya-sama what is it that you need that made you abide us in our home?" Itachi asked with proper etiquette.

Naruto turned to face the door with a shock expression when he covered his mouth. He felt like throwing up running to the bathroom. 'She's here!' He thought throwing up again when he heard shouting at the door.

"Naruto are you okay!?" Sasuke shouted opening the door. "Naruto, you need to rest up." He told as Naruto just had his mind repeating over and over again when he felt tears falling down his face. "Naruto what's the matter?" Sasuke wiped the tears away.

"Ah, I'm fine and I guess I should go to Tsunade's for awhile." He told as Sasuke helped him up.

"I'm coming too." Naruto looked at him with a surprised and blank face. "I mean whatever is bothering has to do with going to Tsunade's place. Come on we'll go." Naruto gave a nod as they all went to Tsunade's house.

-Tsunade's House-

"Kushina who's that over there?" Tsunade asked pointing to the male standing in the corner.

The said male stood up with his hood falling down showing a mop of blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Tsunade dropped her plate in shock looking at the other person jumping towards him.

"Minato! Is that really you!? I mean you are supposed to be dead!" She hollered.

"I'm alive and away from the shinigami's stomach as we speak." Minato told when Tsunade looked at Kushina.

"How did you?" Kushina stood up picking up all the silverware gently when she sensed a presence entering the house. "Seems they have arrived earlier than expected." Tsunade drummed her fingers over her chin and looked at the couple. "Your son is here and will face his decision since you left him alone for the rest of life… Are you ready to face him after 14 years has passed?"

"We will face him." Kushina got up with Minato and they left to the living room seeing Naruto look up.

"Naruto?" Kushina crept in front of him about to touch his face when Naruto stood up slapping the hand away.

"Leave me alone!" He roared when Kushina saw that his face was pale.

"Are you alright?" Naruto didn't answer her. "You look so much like your father…" Tears spilled down her face.

"What good will it does if you are here? You left me alone for fucking 14 years!" He pushed Kushina away.

No one had the guts to do anything sensing Naruto's deadly presence. Kushina stood up facing her son attempting to hug him only to be punched.

"You damned woman don't touch me!" He growled. "You should have stayed if you loved me or never even came back!" He punched the table making it crack.

"Naruto I'm so-"She was on the floor with blood down her mouth.

Naruto couldn't stand seeing them let alone be near them.

"Please forgive me." Naruto backed away. "I was still young at the time and your father-"

Naruto had tears in his eyes ready to fall biting his lip.

"I can't forgive you that easily." He told and backed away.

"Naruto… I was young please understand." Kushina sobbed holding her son's legs.

"Get away from me!!!!!" Naruto shouted pushing her away.

"Naruto…" Kushina stood up and duster off her clothes facing her son.

"I'm sorry please forgiven me." Tears fell from her cerulean eyes rolling down her tanned face.

Naruto stood there not doing anything as people stood watching. Sasuke was at Naruto's side attentive to what the next move Naruto will do. Naruto sighed and walked towards the door opening it as he walked away. Kushina sobbed in her hands seeing that her son couldn't even forgive her. Minato walked to his wife's side and puts a loving hand on her shoulder giving a smile.

"Don't worry he will forgive us sooner or later." He told and people looked shocked at him.

"Great." He gave a yawn continuing. "Yes I am the fourth Hokage. Yes I have died. Yes I am Naruto's father. No I was not resurrected from the dead. Also no, I am not a zombie." He looked at Kyuubi who sighed.

"Damn! I thought that suddenly Goku and Gohan will come to Konoha." He muttered.

"That's not even real. Nevertheless it's pathetic." Itachi told knowing the movie and the episodes.

(A/N: I don't really like Dragon Ball Z that much but my older brother does.)

"Fine…" Kyuubi looked at Minato and back at Kushina. "You brought him back from the shinigami's stomach did you not?" Kushina gave a nod. "So your bloodline really does work." Kushina gave another nod. "I'll go get Naruto before he might actual-"Minato stopped him.

"I'll go talk to him." Minato disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-Naruto P.O.V-**

I walked slowly away from the said house. I needed time to think of the times they were never there when I needed them. I was closely nearing to my specific spot that no one but me ever went to. It was a small cabinet with a cozy bed and a small bathroom surrounded by a calm forest. Entering the given room I sat down on the bed leaning against the wall in total silence. Closing my eyes I sighed hoping that the headache I had was slowly fading away to nothingness. Once I relaxed I waited for time to pass and hopefully everything was back to the way it should be. Sensing a near by presence I jumped from my spot seeing the door slowly open. A quiet voice echoed across the room as the person was at the door way of the room.

"Naruto." The person whispered and I pulled up my kunai in defense.

"Who are you?" The person said nothing. "No one doesn't know this place, except me." Good thing the light switch was next to me as I flicked it open still being aware of who was in front of me.

The light slowly came back on and I dropped my kunai seeing my one and only supposed dead father in front of me. I backed away quickly and he slowly sat on the end of the bed calmly.

"Naruto." He whispered quietly looking at me with so many emotions running through his face.

"How can you be alive? How did you know where I am?" I said quickly and he scratched the back of his head chuckling.

"Let's see. The first question is all up to you mother to answer that. I mean she had a kenkai genkai for that. I was just back to earth through that. All I know was that I was beside your mother when I woke up. Second question is that whenever I was in trouble or need time to think I would always go to this area. I guessed you might be here supposing that you are my son and all." He gave that gentle smile at me closely bringing his hands close to mine in a fatherly manner.

He held it on his hands softly and I covered my mouth holding my sobs. His face was down but I saw the gladness he had in that smile. Minutes passed and he looked up facing me with tears in his eyes.

"I know that you can't forgive either me or your mother from all the years of torture you had faced. I know that you would say that I don't understand but somehow I really do. I was an orphan just like you. I never really knew my parents until the day I became Hokage only to find out that they left me and died around the Water Country. I was raised by the Sandaime who later became my sensei. Your mother too was also experiencing loneliness during her life. We took her away from the Whirlpool Country and she lost her parents along the way." He brought up his hand on my face wiping away the small tears I had caressing my cheek lovingly.

"I-I need time to think." I told and he gave a nod giving me a tight hug.

I felt weak under his arms and my mask slowly began to fall showing my real true self. I was weak child under his arms but I felt warmth in them and I cried my hardest in his chest. He gently stroked my back making comforting circles when I too felt tears fell from his eyes.

"We have been separated from each other for too long." He told me and I gave a nod. "I really missed you Naruto. I really do miss you and so does your mother." He told and I cried harder.

"I love you Naruto my son." He told and hugged me tighter.

I wished to have heard those words when I was younger. I lived among the streets and people only gave me a harsh whisper or even a beating. I never heard a parent ever told me that they loved me. I longed for those words ever since I was younger. I wanted the warmth from a parent who will only care for me as I am not for the being inside of me. I clutched his shirt saying the words that burned my throat but needed a release someday.

"I love you too Dad."

**-End of Chapter 12-**

_**Hello fellow viewers and hope you have enjoyed my story so far. The father and son scene was really touching especially for me as I never had a father who would do that. OMG! I am about to cry just from reading my work! I will upload as soon as I can whenever I am ready. I mean I have a project to do and I never really worked on it… Hehehe. So hope you have enjoyed it! Bye for now!**_


	14. Comflicts and Contentment

Chapter 13 Conflicts and Contentment

_**A/N: Hmm… I guess I have many projects that are needed to do… I barley have any time to upload most of my stories or upcoming stories. Sorry for the inconvenience and please do accept my apologies to regards of my stories. My computer has a bit of a virus inside the system so I had to reload all my entire hard drive and look once again at the stories analyzing were I last left off. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**_

Naruto looked at his room with content hearing the small chirps of birds and the smell of the spring air sprung into his room. Sasuke and the rest seem to have other duties to attend to reviving the Uchiha clan and keeping up with the council people with their decisions. Kyuubi was allowed to freely move outside the blue studded home surrounded with vicious or not vicious foxes and families. __Naruto sat on his bed meditating his chakara flow within his system he read in the books. He was a quick learner capable of learning things that takes two weeks to learn only to have memorized them in 2 days. Each passing day was like a boredom minute with not much work to be done as many ANBU officers and other assassinators have taken a vacation a few months.

There were not many threats to be dealt with leaving Sasuke to have lesser paper to have sign and filed. Sakura and the rest of the rookies gradually began to move back to olden times with the smiles and the laughter they had all but shared. Kakashi seem to have been happy his supposed dead teacher was alive and made a few gather times with him and his wife. Not only there was much peace but some only had a few conflicts in mind. Naruto rubbed his head in irritation knowing that for the months his parents had been here ever since the time he had talked with his father that they barley have any communication of the sorts. Neither called each other to ask if they were well or if they have an event to attend to and want the other to be with them as well.

Naruto yawned at his spot in the bed putting on his training gear leaving the quiet home for some dedicated training. Slapping on his shoes and weapons pouch the door bell rang and Naruto walked up to it looking through the peep hole. There stood his father and his mother when Naruto slightly shown his face.

"Yes Yondaime-sama and young lady?" Naruto looked at them intently.

Ever since the tiny separation Naruto however still did not call them his mom or dad even in retrospect mother and father. He felt that they were not as close to have such privileges hoisted in his heart.

"We have a party that we would you like you to visit if you have nothing on your plate." Kushina invited still not making eye contact.

"I have not much time for such social appointments. You may invite the other imbeciles that have residence here to be there in the party but I have much better business to do rather than spending time for parties. Especially with you, two." He growled angered that they have walked on his property for just an invite and not for such other important business.

His heart died for such small illiterate gatherings thus making him not very welcomed to other parties. Kyuubi would be the one to force him but it was quite a rarity to see him in any get together anywhere. It was even considered a miracle among his colleagues to have him waste his time when he could have been training. In no such way he enjoyed materialism as those can be replaced or put aside and not making you any stronger than before.

"Please just spend time with us." Kushina cried and Naruto still kept a fair distance away from them.

His eyes showed a dim expression of sadness and guilt before going back to his cold demeanor of some sorts. Minato his father seemed to have recognized and looked back at the two in sadness having no say in the matter. He had been dead so he should have been but know he had to face the realities that no matter what they say or even do Naruto would never have forgiven them. Anyways not for a while at the most no matter how much time they were force together.

Naruto gave a thinking look and yawned before shutting the door.

"Not in a whi-"His mouth was immediately covered by Sasuke who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Okay love couple please gets a room." Kyuubi clapped his hand looking at the stunned couple.

"Hello Kushina and Minato… Yes Naruto is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. He will attend the party and what is today my wonderful comrade!" Kyuubi asked with Itachi exiting the kitchen looking at the clock.

"May 23." He mentioned when Naruto backed away from Sasuke quickly leaving the room.

"Today is the day you left." Kyuubi mentioned running after Naruto.

"Naruto no baka get back here now!" He hollered and Naruto rushed to the Valley of End falling to the floor.

"Why they have to be alive!?" He screams from the top of his lungs when he saw Kyuubi behind him.

"Naruto are yo-"Naruto jumped on him crying.

"It hurts." Naruto muttered and Kyuubi stroked his hair playfully.

"Didn't I tell you that you have to face them someday? Now this is the time Naruto. You finally have parents. That was what you wanted and worked hard for right? Now kami gave it to you." Kyuubi caressed the wet cheeks making Naruto hug him harder.

"I want to sleep here." Naruto cuddled against Kyuubi when he saw Sasuke who looked down seeing the scenery taking in the events that happened just a year ago.

Kyuubi felt Naruto's weight pushed up on his body picking up the small blonde placing him on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi in confusion seeing that Naruto was comfortable he paid no heed to his mindless questions waiting for when Naruto was to awake so that they may talk.

"Time to say your apologies brat." Kyuubi left the scene seeing Itachi and grabbed his hand leading him away.

"Kyuubi what are you-"Itachi's lips were covered by Kyuubi's making him shocked and they left to go home as Naruto's parents left the area to set up for the party.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked Kyuubi who cleaned up the house quietly.

"I…. Just leave it alone." Kyuubi washed the plates seeing Itachi hold his hand stopping the said kitsune from his movements.

"Tell me the truth and don't leave me in the bushes." He asked softly and Kyuubi looked at him in pure shock.

-Sasuke and Naruto-

Sasuke moved his hands slowly over the blonde's locks taking in the sweet smell of the nature around him. Naruto opened his eyes slowly feeling that he was sleeping around a warm lap. Once seeing the designated robes he shot up moving back seeing Sasuke asleep in a peaceful manner. Naruto saw that he looked beautiful never taking in the most delicate face he had ever seen. He always seen Sasuke angry or even stress from his job being Hokage but seeing the face he saw a normal teenager trying to learn life through his own eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto called as Sasuke shifted in his seat opening his eyes to glance at Naruto looking back at him.

"You…. You're awake." He said gladly and Naruto nodded looking at the scenery.

"I guess you remember the incident here right Sasuke?" Naruto touched the smooth rock beneath him.

His mask was now gone showing a sad normal young teenage boy who had a soft and yet fragile heart around those who love him. A boy that cannot move on in life without a pure sacrifice. Sasuke saw how radiant Naruto was that he was never the same boy he saw a year ago right after the fight in the Valley of End. Yes he was all powerful and full of wisdom of Konoha and its surroundings. Yes he was a man who held no true desire in anything of material items. True that he may have a cold side to him. True that he might be able to kill without hesitation. Still he was a young boy with many masks that were shattered along with most of his hopes and dreams. His life and dreams were taken away from him ever since he was younger and now everything all at once was going his way. He had finally have parents to love him and friends to be with him. His heart grew to be immune to such heartbreaking loneliness never to feel or love again. It must be all a shock to him and he started remembering all the times the villagers hated him trying every single day to kill him. The pain he had caged up seems to have opened bringing out more painful memories when he had just held it in. Soon just soon if Sasuke was to do nothing Naruto would surely be gone forever.

"Yes I do remember." Sasuke stood up seeing Naruto facing the area with a blank far away look.

"You wanted to reach Orichimaru and gain power to kill your brother." Naruto whispered.

"Yes I did. Now I do not feel that anymore." Sasuke muttered and Naruto smiled.

"That's good to know." Naruto glided his fingers over his clothes and the plastered cold rock.

Suddenly his heart started to hurt bad making him fall over. He gasped form the pain and clenched his shirt tightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"S-Sasuke…." Naruto groaned out coughing out loudly.

"Naruto please hang in there." He saw Naruto spit out blood.

"I can't Sasuke." Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto!" He yelled holding the boy up and running towards the village not caring of anything only for someone to help out his lover.

-Kyuubi-

"_Kyuu-chan tasuke." _

A voice rang in Kyuubi's head making the red head look around. Recognizing the voice he grabbed his shoes ignoring Itachi's calls only caring for the kit he cared so much for.

"Kyuubi what the hell is going-"The door was slammed open showing Sasuke and a unconscious blonde who had blood trickle down the side of his mouth.

"Someone just help him." Sasuke screamed scared that something wrong is with Naruto and Kyuubi picked him up when he tried to stand only for his body to backfire against him.

"No! Shit no!" He painfully stood up and hope for the best.

They all rushed to Tsunade's office seeing the blonde woman doing some work. Kyuubi looked at her with pleading eyes showing that Naruto was not in a good state. Tsunade looked at them and helped Naruto to the emergency room. Sasuke along with the other two waited next to the emergency exit with Kyuubi biting his lip.

"You knew didn't you?" He cried knowing that he might not be able to use this body.

"Kyuubi what is going on?" Itachi asked and Kyuubi nodded his head looking at the sign.

"Kyuubi tell us what the hell is going on with Naruto!?" Sasuke shouted worried for his lover might be dying and Kyuubi knew the reason why Naruto was put in this condition.

'_**You knew that this would happen do you Naruto?'**_

**-End of Chapter 13-**

_**Hello everyone and hope you have liked the story so far… These I will now propose only have two chapters left. Sorry for not uploading as soon as I can since many plot bunnies attacked me. Then I have had a major teaching project so I became bad off of that. I had many ummm… stuff to take care of. They are of medical terms. Anyways the story will might not end in a happy tale or maybe it will be. Who knows just read and find out…**_

_**R&R!**_


	15. Sufferings and Limits

Chapter 14 Sufferings and Limits

_**I guess this will be the second to the last chapter and who knows there might be a sequel to this? –Winks- Anyways I have so much to do in such little time. There is barely much time before my brother comes back from Japan and that will be a month away from writing but that is another month or two from now. Anyways hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Anyways here is the 14 chapter of SHAD!**_

'_**You knew that this would happen do you Naruto?'**_

Kyuubi thought in his mind waiting for the light to turn green. It had been a long agonizing 4 hours and there were weary for the next news on his condition. Only they had hoped for the best as Kyuubi knew what might happen looking at the walls of the halls. The white colors mocked him for the times he had been here. It was joyful yet very limited. He knew that this will not last any longer.

"Kyuubi I know that you know something that we don't." Itachi muttered not to kindly looking at the red head with an expressionless façade.

"This is not the right time. We need to find out what is going on with Naruto." 'Or God be with us that he will live longer.' He thought biting his lip.

Sasuke watched the door for the past several hours not taking his eyes off of them no matter how tired or strain they were. He needed to know what was wrong with his lover and be the first to know. Itachi leaned against the wall looking the same way while Kyuubi was to busy thinking of something. He clenched and unclenched his hands over and over again hoping that he still had control over his body somehow. He wanted to know that this was not the end when something snapped his mind out of his stupor. Tsunade appeared from the room her eyes tired and showing a sad disoriented look. Ready to collapse Itachi caught her just in time seeing that she was in no condition to tell of what happened to Naruto. Tsunade was put in her office couch to rest up after all the hard work. Sakura came out as well wiping her forehead and also falling to sleep.

"Kyuubi we need to know." Sasuke looked at the red head who tried so hard to stand only for his body to ignore his protests.

"Not now… Sasuke." Kyuubi muttered with his voices slurred.

"Kyuubi did you say something?" Itachi looked at his mouth seeing Kyuubi was trying to speak but there was no sound.

'Kami please give us more time.' Kyuubi thought gritting his teeth in his mind.

Naruto lay on the hospital bed covered with machines and other instruments asleep. Inside his mind he sat in a dark room covering his face. The room had glass all around it and the room sang a sad melody. Pushing his legs closer to his body he was about to cry when he saw someone entering the room.

"Kit is you there?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked up with tears all over his face.

"I'm here Kyuu-chan. We don't have much longer do we?" Naruto placed his hands over a small placid glass sitting there with a sad memory playing over its surface.

"Not much kit." Kyuubi shook his head. "Only if Kami gave us more time maybe we can out live this." He walked in the room carrying Naruto's small frame.

"Not much time. Only if we did maybe I could have more time with my parents." Naruto whispered tiredly. "Maybe I and Sasuke could have been together probably married if that's allowed."

Kyuubi held the kit closer to his chest as they both cried. In reality Sasuke and Itachi were waiting with Kyuubi asleep on a bench. Sakura was sent home and told them that they were telling the news tomorrow. Sasuke drummed his fingers over the wood thinking that only good things will happen. Itachi contemplated what had just happened with him and Kyuubi only for him to rub his pale fingers over his lips over and over again. Time passed and the siblings said that they will come by tomorrow to see if Naruto is awake and get some answers. Morning came by with chirpings of birds and the smell of spring tickled their noses.

"Sasuke get ready. Tsunade is calling us. Wear your Hokage suit." Itachi placed two plates down quickly already wearing his Jounnin clothes provided by Tsunade.

"Okay." Sasuke ran upstairs getting ready in at least 5 minutes putting on his coat while he ate.

"Let's go." Kyuubi opened the door walking quickly to the large yellow building.

Tsunade sat in her chair given a cup of coffee from her hard day's work. Shizune worked along the lines helping Tsunade with her paper works filing them away and reading of what's going around the village. Finally the door was opened and in came Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Itachi. Sakura appeared out of nowhere holding a stack of papers.

"I guess it's time to tell you what is going on with Naruto and maybe Kyuubi might expand on it." Kyuubi nodded remembering the time he was sealed in his new body.

**-Flashback-**

'_Kit are you sure that we can go through with this?' Kyuubi asked Naruto who sighed rubbing his forehead._

"_It will work Kyuubi. You needed to be human again but you can't destroy Konoha." Naruto placed a body in the middle of the room._

'_Naruto you will be fine after this right? We will live through this right?' Kyuubi asked Naruto in his mind._

"…" _Naruto made no answer setting up the sealing site._

'_Naruto can you hear me?' Naruto looked up answering._

"_Yes we will live through this Kyuubi. We will live through this." Naruto sets the area making hand signs as quick as he can._

"_Are you ready Kyuubi?" Kyuubi gave a nod in his mind._

"_Let's do this!" Naruto made more hand signs making the seal last more than 16 hours and he still made more hand signs even though his chakara was about to gone. _

_He needed to make sure that all of Kyuubi's chakara is intact never reaching his own body. Time passed and finally the body twitched and the eyes opened slowly. A grunt was heard and Naruto watched in fascination seeing the brown hair turn to a blazing red and the eyes turned from blank green to awakened red. Kyuubi moved his body more when he saw Naruto's eyes glaze over._

"_Naruto!" He yelled realizing his deep matured voice catching the blonde._

_Naruto heavily breaths looking at Kyuubi tired and weak from the seal._

"_I-It w-worked." Naruto muttered and Kyuubi held his hand tightly as the area turned to a normal room with white creamed walls and normal moved furniture._

_Kyuubi sniffed the room seeing that he could look at everything normally and he felt the cool wind blew in the room. He carried Naruto feeling strong placing the blonde softly on the brown colored sofa. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Kyuubi was able to move his body._

"_Naruto are you alright?" Kyuubi asked with concern laced in his voice._

"_Y-Yeah I'm just gr-Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto finally yelled clutching his chest when something appeared._

"_Shinigami-sama." Kyuubi whispered and Naruto looked up frightened._

"_Foolish human. You think that you could survive after doing something as placing a demon inside a human corpse! Hahaha how much humans amuse me!" Shinigami laughed out holding his cloth stomach._

"_No but please give us time to live here on this earth!" Kyuubi cried bowing down._

"_You, the king of demons bow down before me." Shinigami looked amused seeing Naruto look up in fright._

"_Fine since you care of this foolish human. You live longer but I will come back." Shinigami left the area and Naruto's pain slowly subdued making him breathe evenly._

"_Naruto let's enjoy this time we have." Kyuubi held Naruto and cried as Naruto sighed._

"_Yeah let's enjoy the time we have left." Naruto said and fell unconscious exhausted from what had just happened._

"_Naruto? Naruto!" Kyuubi screamed and Naruto slapped his face weakly._

"_Shut up stupid fox. I'm slee-"Naruto closed his eyes in deep sleep._

"_Night Naruto." Kyuubi held a blanket covering Naruto's body falling to sleep._

**-End of Flashback-**

Kyuubi sighed and looked at Tsunade waiting for her explanation hoping that Naruto only had a very bad cold and Shinigami was not taking them yet. He never said his explanation to Itachi and Sasuke along with Naruto must have to still work their problems.

"You guys Naruto is in coma but… When he wakes up he has a time limit here." Tsunade answered and everyone was shocked.

Sakura dropped the stacks she held in her arms looking at Tsunade and at Kyuubi. Fear appeared in the Youki's eyes and he was about to cry. Sasuke slumped his back on the wall making the words replay in his mind over and over again.

"N-Naruto has not much longer to live." Tsunade repeated ready to cry as well when Kyuubi stood up facing the ex-Hokage quickly asking.

"Where is his room?"

"Room 609." Tsunade looked at Kyuubi. "Tell us this isn't happening." Tears spilled down her eyes. "Please tell us why Naruto is like this."

"I-I… When I was sealed in this body the same day Shinigami came." He saw that Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"He came but that means." Sakura covered her mouth crying. "He came back for Naruto."

Kyuubi nodded at the explanation turning away when he walked to the hospital entering Naruto's room. He saw that Naruto was up and awake looking at the white walls. An IV plastered his right wrist and he gave a small sad smile. Kyuubi pulled up a chair looking at Naruto's paled frame.

"It's almost time right Kyuubi." The red head nodded and Naruto griped the rough hand seeing the door open.

The group all rushed in and looked at Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto adverted his eyes to see Sasuke look back at him with eyes of not accepting the truth.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was hoarse and his arms reached up.

"Naruto this can't be happening right? I just…" Naruto pulled his hands back and almost cried.

"It's happening Sasuke." Naruto wiped his tears. "I can't stop Shinigami from this happening."

"No! I…. You will live longer!" Sasuke ran off and Naruto looked at the door while everyone watched on what Naruto's going down when the blonde sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke!" He cried covering his face with tears flowing.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto clutched the sheets.

-**End of Chapter 14-**

_**My goodness this is about to end! People review and I might keep the story going and maybe a sequel will go out! Okay see you next time and hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_**R&R!**_


	16. Endings and Sadness

Chapter 15 Endings and Sadness

_**Hello people and thank you for all the people who have been through this whole story with me. Anyways this is the last chapter of the whole story and thank you people for reading this and putting up with all the late updates and the so on with so forth. Take care and here is the last chapter of SHAD!**_

"Naruto everything will be alright." Kyuubi answered and Naruto sobbed on the white sheets.

"No… Everything will not be alright." Naruto clutched harder. "He hates me now." He said and looked at Kyuubi. "I don't have much time for such things like this!" Naruto screamed and Kyuubi hugged Naruto.

"I know what you mean kit. I know how you feel." Kyuubi held Naruto tighter and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi may I speak to you for awhile." Naruto let's go and Itachi nodded leaving with Kyuubi.

Naruto stood up on his two feet and was helped by Sakura sitting in a wheelchair. Naruto looked at the bright sunset looking at Sakura bringing his hand to touch hers.

"Naruto…" Sakura held his hand and held in her sobs. "I-I'm so sorry for how I treated you before. I know that you can't live longer. But please forgive me. I wish that I have been a better person to care for you and never put you down." Naruto turned to face her.

"It's okay Sakura. I forgive you." He smiled and gently held her hand bringing it up to his lips. "I know that you didn't mean for me to become this. Thank you for being there even with all your insults." Sakura covered her mouth ready to scream from the sadness. "I love you Sakura." He told and Sakura fell to the floor in front of Naruto crying.

"You are such a kind person Naruto! How can you forgive me!? I was mean and selfish with you!" She cried when Naruto hugged her.

"You were the first true family I made." Tears fell down. "That is the reason why I forgive you." Sakura sobbed on his hospital shirt.

"Naruto!" The Rookie 9 looked at him with sadness and Hinata held a card.

"You guys what are you doi-"Kiba cuts her off.

"We heard Naruto. Rumors spread fast around here." Kiba pointed out to the village and grinned. "We made this letter to you so that whatever time you have maybe you can read it. It's better written or else maybe our talk might last for hours." Kiba told and looked at Naruto.

"You are such a dobe that it makes me cry." Kiba had water run down his face.

"Dog breath." Naruto said and Hinata looked at him. "Hinata-chan please doesn't cry." Naruto looked at everyone. "I'll be always be watching." Naruto looked at Akamaru petting his head.

"I guess I'll read it inside the hospital." He rubbed the bottom of his nose when he saw Lee holding up a cheery voice.

"Let the youth shine within us!" Lee said with tears falling down his face.

"Lee funny as ever." Naruto gave a hand shake. "Take care you guys." He said and Sakura pushed him back inside.

They entered the white room with white walls and ceilings seeing their two sensei's in the room with sadness all over their feature. Naruto waved to them saying that they should all be happy no matter what. Iruka gave a fatherly hug to Naruto crying out with Naruto hugging back. Kakashi no longer had the nerve to read his orange book and Jiriya no longer had the need to write or do anything perverted for that matter. Iruka asked for an off from the academy so that he can hang out with Naruto. Naruto smiled at them and told them that he was going to be fine while in reality he only had a few days left. Those hours came to pass and Sasuke sat on the Fourth's head looking over the village. The time of Naruto's and Kyuubi's end seemed to dim near. Sasuke sensed that his brother was behind him seeing that he had a sad face as well. Shifting to another position he saw his brother pat his back.

"Sasuke you need to be next to him." Itachi reminded and Sasuke snorted.

"I-I can't." Sasuke cried in his hands again. "I just ran out when the news was given. He could have ha-"Itachi grabbed his younger brother's shirt.

"He loves you dammit! He cried thinking you hate him! Don't just stand here and do nothing! He loved you for all he has! He doesn't have much time Sasuke!" Itachi yelled making Sasuke look at him in shock.

"I can't stand you being sad too!" He shouted and Sasuke looked at his brother waiting for why his emotions were in overload. "Kyuubi told me… He loves me! Naruto loves you too! Now get your ass up or I'll drag your damned ass over to the hospital!" He remembered the conversation he had with the red head.

**-Flashback-**

_Kyuubi looked at Itachi making his lips turn to a frown and back to normal. His fists clenched and Itachi waited for what the conversation was to be about. Kyuubi looked up and was ready to cry._

"_You know how I kissed you before." Itachi nodded. "I-I care about you Itachi." He looked up. "I know that its too late as it is. I just want you to know that I love you Itachi before my time is up." Kyuubi answered and returned back to the room closing the door._

_Itachi stood there shocked seeing Naruto get wheeled back in by Sakura holding a card. Blue eyes showed a lot of sadness and made his heart ache. He didn't reply back to Kyuubi and left the hospital._

"_I can't say it Kyuubi." He told himself gripping the dirt and grass underneath him. "I love you too." Tears fell to the floor in small droplets._

_-_**End of Flashback-**

Sasuke stood and looked at the village walking back to the forest with Itachi watching his back. He couldn't take losing another person but this time he couldn't protect him at all. It was as if fate was mocking him laughing and being amused for his new upcoming loses. The world seemed to have shattered and all his dreams along with his hopes have all but disappeared never for him to grasp the reality that might kill his heart. He knew that Naruto needed him more than ever but he couldn't stand at his own feet and face him. He couldn't say to him straight in the face that he loved him and care about him so much. This character was known to be a coward but he can't blame himself but only will blame himself if he never went to the hospital. Naruto looked at the ceiling as Kyuubi did the same. They held onto each other's hands grasping what they have had.

"Naruto you are always the son that I should have stayed with." Minato heard of the news and sobbed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you!" Kushina cried out holding onto her son's clothes.

Naruto had read everyone's letters and cried sadly.

Lee's- "May the youth bestow upon you! You were the best youthful friend that I have ever faced."

Ten-Ten's- "Good times and yet they were so little. Thank you for being a good friend."

Neji's- "Kami-sama must be smiling upon you saying that you're fate has ended in such a beautiful way. I will treasure you in my heart comrade."

Shikumaru's – "This is troublesome yet I will see you in heaven's gates later on. Maybe we can watch the clouds together. Thanks for being there."

Ino's – "This is getting harder to write but you were such a wonderful person to be with! I apologize for how I treated you before. I know that you will watch over us."

Chouji's- "Make sure to save some chips up in heaven! I'll meet you up there someday."

Kiba's- "You were such a good person to battle with. Take care and if someone ever talks ill of you I will beat them up!"

Hinata's- "Thank you for being a great hero to the village. I know that my crush was oblivious but I love you with all my heart for being such an encouragement."

Shino's- "This is my goodbye my friend. Thanks for being here."

"Naruto thank you forgiving me." Sakura kissed Naruto's forehead. "You were such a wonderful brother to have."

"You are the best student to have here. I am grateful to have known you." Iruka patted his head. "You were a great subordinate son that I could never replace."

"You have grown powerful without my watch. I am sorry for not being the best teacher." Naruto gave a nod. "You were a great teacher." He whispered weakly.

Itachi entered the room and looked at Kyuubi kissing him.

"I'm sorry to have noticed but I love you!" he kissed Kyuubi again. "I love you so much!" He cried.

"Gaki take care of yourself. I thank you for bringing me back here to Konoha." Tsunade told and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Tsunade." Tsunade smiled and cried.

"Take care and watch over us." Jiriya said. "I might make a book about you. It will be in your honor." He told and Naruto smiled.

"Gaara says that you were such a great comrade." Temari answered coming out of nowhere. "Thanks for bringing our family together." Naruto nodded.

Time passed and everyone waited with Naruto closing his eyes and the machine was slowly beeping. Kyuubi's hair color seem to have changed and the eye color seemed to dim from red to green. Sasuke jumped from the tree tops and the buildings hoping to reach Naruto's room just in time. Naruto lets out his last breathe and Sasuke jumped to the window slowly opened it ready to jump in for it too be too late.

"Naruto!" He cried falling next to the bedside.

The heart monitor went flat and Kyuubi's body slumped to the floor in a thud. The body's original color came back to life. The brown hair was dirtied and disoriented and the green eyes seemed to have closed. Sasuke cried out loudly.

"No! Come back! I didn't say my goodbye! Come back!" Sasuke screamed holding onto Naruto's hand tightly.

People looked at them sadly holding in their sobs. Sasuke cried loudly with Itachi slowly crying slamming his hand on the wall. People looked on and said their prayers.

"I love you so much Naruto! I'm sorry that I wasn't here! I'm sorry to be selfish bastard! I fucking love you so much! Please come back and say that you forgive me! Come back!" He pounded the sheets and Itachi held him around his arms.

"I want him back." Sasuke yelled and Itachi held him closely.

"I do too." Itachi whispered looking at Kyuubi's limp body.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

-10 Year Later-

"Naruto... Ogenki desu ka?" A young man asked placing his hands over the grave stone gently.

The stone was covered in silver and a large bouquet was placed on the grave. A man merely around the age of 25 with raven hair. A cape surrounded his body and he looked at the grave sadly. He covered his mouth and held in his tears and sobs looking up at the sky. He remembered how he was too late to say good bye and many years have passed. Itachi had moved on to another country and he left Konoha for good. Sakura waited at the end of the site hoping that Sasuke will move on holding her son who had green eyes and red hair. The young child looked at his mother and back at his uncle with a sad look. Kakashi and Iruka enjoyed a cup of tea looking at the sky seeing the gray clouds.

"Naruto, it's been awhile since we have talked." That was true.

Sasuke had many duties and had barely enough time to walk back to the grave and pay his respects.

"Please that you will watch over me." His mouth ran dry and tears spilled.

"I love you Naruto." His body shook in the cold and he pulled his coat over his body.

"Sasuke-kun it's time to leave now." Sakura called out and her son jumped up.

"Hey little guy." Sasuke patted his head and looked at the grave.

"I guess it is time to get going." Sakura gave a nod and led Sasuke out.

"Am I going to meet daddy!" The young boy asked and suddenly a gust of wind picked up blowing off Sasuke's hat.

"What's that?" Sakura asked covering her son's face from the dust.

"Who knows but Naruto knows." Sasuke placed his hat on top of the stone.

"Bye Uncle Naruto!" The boy yelled.

"See you Naruto-kun." Sakura puts down another flower.

"Bye love." Sasuke imagined Naruto looking at him with a smile.

"_I'll see you when your time is up Sasu." _

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice and grinned looking away.

"Hope to see you soon then." Sasuke walked off with Sakura and her child.

"Gaara is out again isn't he?" Sakura chuckled.

"You have a lot of duties in your hands Hokage-sama." Sakura was then chased by Sasuke.

"Mommy!" The boy tripped and in came a red head.

"Daddy!" Sakura turned and smiled.

"Time to pay my respects." Gaara told and Sakura looked back.

"Bye." Gaara whispered.

On the stone it read:

Naruto Uzumaki

XXXX to XXXX

A loving brother.

A caring lover.

A hopeful friend.

May your dreams and hopes will never be shattered again.

**-The End-**

_**Hey people and hope you have enjoyed your wonderful weekend! I love this story so much! Hope you did too! If you are wondering what happened to Minato and Kushina you decide what happened to them. Sasuke here is a single but will never be married and so is Itachi. Sakura and Gaara got married having a young boy. Okay well thank for all the people who have supported me through this whole story. I couldn't do this without you guys here! Anyways I will continue a few of my stories in due time. Then bye everyone! Love you all so much! –Passes out cookies- That are for everyone who put up with me and my SHAD story! Bye!**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
